Forever Red:Kids of the Red Rangers
by guardianranger
Summary: The kids of the red rangers have to go on a mission. This is their story to save everyone from chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Red:

Chapter One:Red Rangers kids-Part I

Andros-Red Space Ranger

Cole Evans-Wildforce Red Ranger

Jason Scott-Mighty Morphin Red Ranger

Eric Myers-Quantum Ranger

Wes Collins-Timeforce Red Ranger

Tommy Oliver-Red Zeo Ranger

T:J Johnson-Red Turbo Ranger

Carter Grayson-Red Lightspeed rescue

Leo Corbrett-Red Lost Galaxy

I know these guys were the main red rangers on the forever red mission. But I'm adding some of their fellow team mates or friends on the mission.

Because it involves their children who are actually doing the mission to save the universe and their mothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:1

I'm changing the information given before in Chapter 2.

Sorry! If you don't like it. Tell me if you want to be one of the characters-meaning the kids of the red rangers.

They are in different groups through-each have a leader.

EARTH TEAM OF RANGERS:

Annie Grayson-Age 16-Green-Team 2

Bloom Collins-Age 16-Silver Team 1

Aaron Evans-Age 14-Blue-Team 2

Violet Oliver-Age 16 Red-Team 1

Austin Scott-Age 14-Red-Team 2

Jory Johnson-Age 14-Green-Team 1

Nicolas Myers-Age 14-Orange-Team 2

Jamie Desantoes-Age 16 Green-Team 1

KO-35-Team of Rangers:

Ariel-Red-1-Age 16

Alexis Corbrett-Age 16-Purple-Leo and Karone

Iris Corbrett-Age 16-Green-Mike and Kendrix

Emily- Age 16-Last name unknown-Father is Zhane-White

Darien Black-Age 14-Parents were former rangers on the space team.-Pink-First male ranger to be pink

Former Rangers on the space ranger team:

Karen Smith Black-Pink

Jordan Black-Green

Sammy Peters-Black

Susan Waters-Yellow

Micheal Waters-Red

There are other characters in the story. But aren't important at the moment ok.

Hope to see more reviews soon.


	3. Chapter 3

School Days:Part I

Austin Scott,Cory Parks, and Luke Cranston were waiting inside of the cafeteria of Angel Grove High School of course.

"Guys,You know what I haven't seen Jamie, Violet and Courtney all week"answered Cory

"Maybe we should go look for them"said Austin

Worried about his friend of course

"We can't really walk and leave the school grounds"answered Luke

Not wanting to get into trouble by his parents

"Yeah,I guess we will have to wait then"answered Cory

Who was yawning

"Cory, What is making you this tired?"Luke

Who was doing his homework during lunch of course

"Listening to my dad talking about his ranger days"answered Cory

Whispering to his friends so know one could heard them talking about their parents being former rangers

"So, Are we still meeting at the surfside after school?"Austin

Wanting to know, where their parents used to meet after school-well similar to where their parents hanged out

"Can't"answered Luke

"Ok"answered Cory

"Luke,How can you do homework during lunch time?"Austin

Luke peered at his friends in the face

Since Luke was smart like his father was

"I don't want to do it later"answered Luke

"Oh,You want to see your girlfriend"answered Cory

"She's not my girlfriend"answered Luke

Who suddenly stood up from the table and left the area

Austin and Cory looked at each other in the face

"Maybe we went a little so far on that"said Cory


	4. Chapter 4

School Days:Part II

Jamie Desantoes, Courtney Taylor and Laura Mitchell were in the command center-meaning underneath the karate school

"Uncle Jason,Are you sure about this?"Courtney

Not wanting to get into trouble

"We already missed school for at least a week"answered Laura

"Besides I'm sure the boys know we weren't in school"answered Jamie

Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, Adam Park,Billy Cranston, Rocky Desantoes and Cole Evans were discussing something with each other in the face

"Are you sure that is right, Billy?"Zack

"Is there anything to eat?"Rocky

Who always has a big appeite

"What are we supposed to tell the boys about this matter?"demanded Laura

Peering at the rangers in the face

The adults looked up and peered at each other for a moment

Jason sighs out loud

"Might as well, get the boys from school"answered Jason

Peering at his friends in the face

Cole get's up from where he was talking on the phone

"I'll go and get the boys"answered Cole

Back at school

Cory Parks,Austin Scott and Aaron Evans still haven't seen the girls in any of the classe

"Wouldn't we know if something happen to the girls?"Aaron

"Uncle Rocky and Uncle Zack would have said something to us this morning"answered Austin

Since Rocky and Zack had droppen them at school at least everyday

"Maybe the girls are sick"answered Cory

Then the boys could hear their names being called over the speaker

"Would Cory Parks,Aaron Evans and Austin Scott report to the office"said the speaker

They could hear everyone in the math class looking at them in the face

"Oh,Your in trouble now"shouted a class mate of theirs

In the office

Cole Evans was waiting for the boys

Pacing the floor

4 minutes later the boys appeared of course

"Dad,What are you doing here?"Aaron

Peering at his father in the face

"Something came up at the karate school"answered Cole

"So, Why are you here?"Cory

"To pick you boys up from school"answered Cole

"Ok"answered Aaron

Knowing something was going on that Cole wasn't telling the boys in the office area.

Back at the karate school

The rest of the adults were peering at each other in the face

"Are you sure, we should give our kids the thing?"Rocky

Not sure about giving his kid a morpher

"Yes"answered Jason

"What about Tommy?"Rocky

Since they haven't heard about Tommy at least 4 years now

"All I know he's teaching in reefside"answered Billy

"Kind of wondered how Violet likes her school?"Adam

"Kind of wondered what the kids will say to us?"Zack

"About what?"Billy

"Us being rangers and all"answered Zack

"Uh,Jamie and the girls already know about us being rangers"answered Rocky

Since he told his daughter when she was at least 11 years old.


	5. Chapter 5

Karate School:Part I

Jamie, Courtney and Laura Mitchell already knew that their parents were rangers.

"Have you heard anything from the others lately?"Courtney

Meaning Annie Grayson and Bloom Collins of course

It's been at least 7 months since Annie went back to ocean bay harbor.

"It's been that long since Annie came to our school 7 months ago"answered Laura

Missing her cousin of course

"Yeah,she was studying at our school as a transfer student"answered Jamie

"Kind of miss her"answered Laura

"Why don't we practice on some karate movements while we wait for uncle cole to get back with the boys"answered Courtney

Who was getting a little bored already

"Ok"answered Jamie

Since Jamie,Courtney, Laura and some of of the other girls have been practicing on different movements in the karate school of course.

In the car on the way over to the karate school

Cole was overhearing some of the converstation with the boys in the car

"Do you think we will be like them?"Cory

"Like who?"Austin

"Power Rangers"answered Cory

"I'm not sure about that"answered Austin

"We are little young"answerd Aaron

Cole thinking to himself for a bit

"Hey,Dad do you know why we are going to the karate center?"Aaron

Poking his dad in the shoulder

"You will find out when we get there, the girls are already there"answered Cole

"What"yelled Austin

"You mean they been dissing school?"Cory

"They have been helping out at the center"answered Cole

Not turning to his son,because he was driving in the car of course

Back at the karate center area

Rocky and the others were watching the girls practing movements on each other

"Wow, Even with alot of practice"answered Adam

Looking at his goddaughter who was blocking a punch in the stomach

"They get better everyday"answered Rocky

Looking at his daughter and niece in the face

"Hello, Is anyone here?"yelled a voice

"Yes, We are here"yelled Zack

Taylor Earhart, Danny Delgado, Max and Alyssa came walking in the karate center. They wanted to surprised Cole and his son by coming to visited them for a couple weeks. Since the kids had spring break coming up soon.

"Hey, What brings you guys here?"Zack

"We came to surprise Aaron and Cole for a visit"answered Danny

"Cole went to get the boys from school"answered Billy

Who was fixing a computer

"Ok"answered Max

Alyssa peering at the others in the face

"Uh,Who are they?"Alyssa

Not knowing about the rangers having kids

"Jamie"shouted Rocky

Jamie peered over Laura shoulder

"Excuse me, Dad is calling me"answered Jamie

Excusing herself from her friends of course.

Jamie standing next to her uncles

"Taylor,Max,Alyssa and Danny, this is Jamie my daughter"answered Rocky

"That over there is Laura Mitchell her father is Ryan Mitchell of the lightspeed rescue ranger team"answered Billy Cranston

"Also over there is Courtney Taylor, daughter to the black mighty morphin ranger, who is Zack Taylor"answered Jason Scott

"You will meet the boys who are coming with Cole in 5 more minutes"answered Rocky


	6. Chapter 6

Wildforce Ranger Team:Part I

Just thought you should meet the others rangers of the wildforce team and their families. I know you probably who is who on by watching the televisons shows.

Taylor Earhart-Yellow-

Max-Blue

Alyssa-White

Danny Delgado-Black

Cole Evans-Red

At the moment Cole is the only one who has a kid of the team.

As the others are dating or helping the other rangers team out at the moment

Taylor Earhart at the moment is dating Myers for at least 7 years now.

Myers is learning to still be a single dad to his son Nicolas who is only 14 years at the moment

While the others at the moment don't have kids right now

Well for Danny, his niece was taken away when she was only a few months year old


	7. Chapter 7

KO-35:Part I

Also thought you should meet the rangers in training. The kids of some of the forever red mission

Ariel-Last Name unknown-Age 16-Father is Andros (Red)-Leader of the Space Ranger Team-Red

Iris Corbrett-Age 16-Green-daughter to Mike and Kendrix

Alexis Corbrett-Age 16-daughter to Leo and Karone Corbrett-Purple

Emily-last name unknown-father is Zhane-White-Age 16

Darien-Age 14-Parents were former space rangers-killed in action

There are others kids like them too. Although they are all on a different ranger team.

Accept they will have to save those they love so this time it's the female rangers that go missing this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:2

It will be awhile before I update again for this story through.

Let me know which kid you want to be in.

Thanks for reviewing this story.

Check out my other Power Rangers Stories if you have the time.

Next Generations-1

Next Generations-3

For the Sake of their children

Mack's Daughter

Jason's Son

Power-1

Power-2

Power-3

Forever Red

Hope to get more reviews soon.

Love ya all!

Have a happy Day that is coming up soon

I'll be having surgery so I won't be updating anytime soon.

P.S.

GuardianRanger-Out

Who is your favorite male ranger?


	9. Chapter 9

Visiting:Part I-

I know I said wasn't going to update since I'm getting alot of reviews for this story. I just had to put another chapter up.

If you have any ideas,let me know ok.

The wildforce rangers were sitting down in the upstairs loft.

Since that's where Jason, Rocky and Adam actually live next door to the karate school with their kids and wives.

The boys were in a shocked when they came into the karate area.

So was Cole surprised to his friends and team mates who came to visit of course

"Uh,Who are they?"Jory Johnson

Not knowing about all of the ranger teams

"Jory, This is the wildforce rangers from turtle cove"said Aaron Evans

Smiling to his aunt and uncles from his father's team

Jory Johnson mouth open wide

"Uh,How many ranger teams are there?"Jory

Not knowing again a little about the teams of course

"There is the mighty morphin power rangers-(1), Zeo Rangers (2), Turbo Rangers (3), Space Rangers (4),Wildforce (5), Timeforce(6), Lightspeed Rescue (7),Dino Thunder (8) and others that I can't think of"said a voice

All turned toward the stairs.

"VIOLET"Screamed Jamie, Annie and Laura

Racing toward their friend

"What are you doing here?"Annie

"Dad,Sent me to tell that you we have to meet at the NASA Space Station in 3 hours"answered Violet  
Everyone just stared in what happen of course

Some of the red rangers looked at each other in the face. Since they were at the NASA Space Station 2 years ago on a mission to save earth from evil of course.

"Sure, We will go pack"answered Adam

Even through it had nothing to do with him of course

"Actually, Dad only said the red rangers, and their kids to come"answered Violet

That's when Austin noticed what was on Violet wrist

"Violet, Is that what I think that is?"Austin

Pointing to what was on Violet wrist of course

"YES"answered Violet

Peering at her watch

Her cell-phones goes off

"Hello"said Violet

Walking away from everyone

"Dad, Is something going on?"Austin

Not knowing about the forever mission that his father went on before

"2 years ago the red rangers went on a mission to save earth"answered Adam

Who spoke out

"Yeah,Something I wasn't invited in to help"yelled Rocky

Who had his suitcases packed already

"It wouldn't have happen if you haven't lost your cell-phone in the lake"said Jason

Rocky sighing

They overheard Violet say something else, who ever was on the phone

"Yes,I inform them"said Violet

Sighing

They all heard her sighing out loud

"Uh,Oh that doesn't sound that good"said Jamie

Violet hangs up the cell-phone

"We better go in the jeep that is waiting outside for us"answered Violet

Leaving the loft

"I guess our visit was cut-shorted"answered Alyssa

At the NASA Space Station

The others ranger teams were already there of course.

Some of waiting for the others from different sections

"Does it take this long?"Nicolas Myers

Who was getting bored already

"Nicolas,It's a long drive to Turtle Cove"answere Bloom Collins

Glaring at cousin in the face.

Since Bloom father Wes Collins and Nicolas Father Eric Myers were partners in the silver guardians and rangers. They have always been that close to each other.

"I kind of wondered what's going on?"Nathaniel Grayson

Who had was with his father at the time when they were called to meet at the NASA-Space Station.

"We will find out, when the leader for the mission tells us"answered Robby Hilliard

"Who ever said it was a mission?"Bloom

Who overheard another car pulling up in the garage


	10. Chapter 10

Forever Red:-Hello-Part I

Bloom, Wes,Eric,Nicolas,Nathaniel,Carter,T:J and some of the others were there in the garage parking lot of the NASA-Space Station

Tommy Oliver had just arrived at the area

"Tommy, What's going on?"Carter

Knowing if Tommy was here something was up of course

"We are waiting for the others to arrive here soon"said Tommy

"Hey, Tommy how is Violet doing, since her mother's death?"Eric Myers

Peering at Tommy in the face

"Violet been doing ok"answered Tommy

They overheard some arguing going on-to who ever came out of the Cosmic Space Ship-It is similar to Astro Ship that has alot of rooms.

"Ariel,Are you sure about this?"said a male voice

"Darien, Quite your worrying"said Emily

"Most of the rangers on earth you can trust them"answered Alexis

Hearing stories from her father of the other red rangers on earth.

Then they heard a car pulling up.

Violet Oliver walked in the garage with the others behind her of course

"Tommy, Sorry the others wanted to come"said Jason

Hugging his friend of 12 years now

"Uh,Who are they?"Aaron

Pointing to the others standing there

Jory sees his father standing there

"Dad"yelled Jory

Racing toward T:J Johnson standing there next to Andros-the red space ranger of course.

"Uncle Andros,What brings you here?"Jory

Wondering what was going on

"How come Violet has a morpher?"Nicolas

Noticing the morpher on Violet wrist

Violet is glaring at the others in the face

Someone spoke up

"We are here to help you rangers out"answered a voice

They all turned toward the voice-all except Andros, Alexis, Leo and the space team of course

Since the speaker was Ariel-daughter to Andros-of the space ranger team of course.


	11. Chapter 11

Forever Red:-Moving:Part I

Aaron Evans, Austin Scott,Nicolas Myers turned toward the strangers that were standing near T:J Johnson the former red and blue ranger.

Jamie Desantoes,Annie Grayson and Laura Mitchell already knew about the space rangers, from what their parents and uncles told them.

"Wow,It's so finally time to meet you"said Laura

Shaking hands with the strangers-meaning Ariel, Alexis Corbrett,Iris Corbrett, Emily and Darien Black hands

"Wait,Who are the hell are you?"demanded Nicolas

Darien steps toward him of course

"Darien, Don't"said Alexis

"I'm Ariel the red guardian ranger, daughter to the space red ranger"answered Ariel

Who was standing in front of Andros

"I'm Iris the green guardian ranger, daughter to Mike and Kendrix Corbrett"answered Iris

"I'm Darien, Pink guardian ranger, son to former rangers on the space team"answered Darien

"I'm Alexis,the Purple guardian ranger, daughter to Leo and Karone Corbrett"answered Alexis

"I'm Emily the White guardian ranger, daughter to Zhane the silver ranger of the space team"answered Emily

All showing their wrist

"So what brings you here?"Adam Park

Even throught he isn't a red ranger on the forever red mission

"We wanted to show our kids, where our friends lived"answered Mike

"Besides, We are moving here in Silver Hills"answered Alexis

Turning toward her parents

Who were standing right next to her uncle Andros of course.

"Andros,Going to show the others the ship"answered Ariel

Andros nodding his head

"Why you kids go with them"said Rocky

Motioning to the ship that was behind them

"Wow"said Austin


	12. Chapter 12

Forever Red:

Forever Red Talking Again:Part I

"So what brings you guys here?"Cole Evans

Peering into Mike Corbrett, Leo Corbrett,Andros and Zhane in the face

"Wait where is Karone and Kendrix?"Eric Myers

"You mean you don't know?"said Leo

"Don't know what?"Rocky

"That Karone and Kendrix were kidnapped"answered Mike

Gasps could be heard

"Uh,Do the kids know what's going on?"Adam

"Yes"answered Zhane

Since he wasn't married through

"How long has it been since the last mission we went on?"Wes Collins

"A couple years ago"answered Jason Scott

On the space ship

The kids were looking around the place-since they were given a tour

"So, How many rooms are there?"Jamie

"There are about 300 rooms on the ship"said Iris

Mouths were wide open

"There are about 150 guest-rooms on the ship"answered Emily

"Only the rangers rooms have suites"answered Darien

"We have at least 8 simidecks, 2 training areas and other things on the ship"answered Alexis

"Uh,Who owns this place?"Aaron

"That would be our cousin that owns the ship"said Iris

Meaning Andros-daughter Ariel

"What's the ship called?"Annie

"It's called Cosmic"said Ariel

Who came into one of the conference rooms that they have on the ship

With some snacks and drinks

"Thought you might be hungry, wasn't sure what you like"said Ariel

Putting the stuff on the table.

The kids sitting down and munching on the snacks or swallowing the drinks

"So, How long have you have the morphers?"Bloom Collins

The five of the guardians looked at each other in the face

"At least 7 years now"answered Iris

Not wanting the others get mad, because they didn't have there's yet

"WHAT"Shouted Austin

Who stood up

"It's not our fault you don't have yours"said Emily

"Then our come Violet has one?"Jory

"We don't know why Violet has one"said Darien

"Is there a reason, why you are here?"Nicolas

The five of the guardians looked at each other in the face


	13. Chapter 13

Forever Red:

Missing:Part I

The five of the guardians looked at each other in the face

"Please, Would you mind not doing that"said Aaron

"Sorry"said Darien

"Actually, It would be best if we let the parents inform your parents"said Alexis

Not wanting to inform the other kids yet.

Only becase she didn't want to scared them yet

"So, Where are the rest of you moving too?"Jory

"Silver Hills"answered Iris

Peering at the others in the face-meaning her team.

Outside in the entrance of the cosmic ship.

The parents were talking inside of the entrance of the ship

"Wes, Just thought you should know we are moving to Silver Hills"said Leo

"We already picked and brought a place to live"said Zhane

"So how long are you staying?"T:J Johnson

"Well, We haven't really talk about that part"answered Mike

"Well,Andros and I decided to move to earth for good"answered Zhane

"How long has it been since Karone and Kendrix were kidnapped?"Tommy

Not liking where this was going

Before any of the parents could say anything.

Ariel said something. You see Ariel is very close to her father-Andros.

"At least 4 weeks ago"answered Ariel

Who stood in front of Andros

Emily came too in front of her father-Zhane

"We are afraid what ever happen to them, will happen to the others"answered Emily


	14. Chapter 14

Forever Red:-Missing:Part II

"Wait, Your telling us that Karone and the pink lost galaxy ranger are missing?"bellowed Eric Myers

"YES"answered the guardians at once

"Your just informing us that they have been missing at least 4 weeks ago?"Connor Mcknight

"YES"answered the guardians at once again

"That's the reason we are here on earth"said Darien

Getting a look in the face by the others

"To have your parents give you something in two days"answered Alexis

Handing the parents something

"Give that to your kids, in two days"said Iris

"Uh, Why two days?"Cole

"You will see"answered Violet

Knowing-sort of was going to happen

"Plus, We will be at our new home in silver hills"answered Ariel

"Then, Why did you have us meet here at the NASA-Space Station?"Nathaniel Grayson

"Actually, We didn't know that some of you kids were with your dads at the time the call was made"answered Emily

"Andros, We ready to go?"Ariel

Calling her father-that name-because she's used to calling him that

Andros nodding his head

"Need, Anything shall be in contract with Eric Myers and Wes Collins"answered Zhane

Zhane and others leaving the cosmic ship

The others staring at each other and then at their parents faces

T:J, and Jory Johnson had already left to spend some time with their family-meaning Andros and Zhane of course, in Angel Grove.

Eric and Wes had to get back to work at the moment


	15. Chapter 15

Forever Red:Silver Hills-Part I

Wes Collins and Eric Myers were in their office in Silver Hills.

"Wes, What are you thinking about?"Eric

Who had his feet on Wes desk in the office

"Well, If Andros is moving here to silver hills"answered Wes

Thinking a moment to himself

"There's something ranger business going on"said Wes

Sighing

Worried about his daughter Bloom at the moment

"I kind of wondered what the guardians handed us?"said Eric

Peering at the two boxes that were sitting on the desk

Eric looks at Wes then the boxes

"Do you think they wouldn't mind if we peek to see what's inside the box?"Eric

Meaning-the guardians

Wes just staring at his friends in the face

"Uh, Eric when was the last time you spoke to Taylor?"Wes

Peering at his friend and partner in the face

"Uh,2 weeks ago, why?"Eric

"Well both Karone and Kendrix are missing for at least 4 weeks now"said Wes

"You really don't think Taylor would get kidnapped?"Eric

Worried about his girlfriend-of 4 years now

"I'm going to get back to work"answered Wes

About to leave his office

When the phone ringed of course

Both of them looking at the phone

"You don't think something bad is happening?"Eric

Wes picks up the phone

"HELLO"answered Wes

After a few moments of listening and talking on the phone.

Eric could tell something was wrong-by the look on Wes face

"Wes, My man what's going on?"Eric

Wes hanging up the phone

"That was Danny, Max and Cole on the phone"answered Wes

"Something is wrong"answered Eric

"Said that Taylor and Alyssa were kidnapped right in front of them"answered Wes

"NO"Yelled Eric

Slamming his fist on the desk

"We have to meet them in Angel Grove, at the surfside restuarant"answered Wes


	16. Chapter 16

Forever Red:Angel Grove:-Part I

Andros, Zhane, Alexis, Iris,Mike,Darien,Emily, Ariel, T:J and Jory Johnson were sitting in mall talking and catching up some things

Jory turns toward the guardians-meaning Emily, Iris, Ariel, Alexis and Darien in the face

"So, What is it like being guardians?"Jory

Knowing alot of stories of his father being a ranger of course

"We shouldn't really talk about that in a public place"answered Alexis

"Come on, Most of the people in Angel Grove know who the rangers are now"answered Jory

"Nope,We aren't going to talk about it in public"yelled Emily

Walking toward her father-sitting on his lap of course

Ariel actually was sitting next to Andros at the table-eating chinese food-her favorite food to eat on earth

Heard stories of how Ashley was trying to teach Andros to eat chinese food with chopsticks

"How much longer do we have be here?"Iris

Not wanting to spend another minute with Jory Johnson

No matter if his dad was the blue space ranger

"Don't you want to spend more time knowing about earth?"Mike

Peering at his daughter in the face

"Uh, No"answered Iris

Alexis noticed the way her cousin was angrily looking at Jory in the face

Putting her hand on Iris shoulder-whispered something in her cousin ear

Iris nodding her head for the moment

"Would it be ok we walk around the place?'Alexis

Not wanting Iris to start a fight with Jory

"Sure,I don't see why not"answered Leo

"We don't know much about the area"said Mike

"Jory, Wouldn't mind showing the girls around the mall"answered T:J

Then before anyone could say anything

Violet,Bloom,Annie,Jamie, Austin and Nicolas were there too looking at some things. Then to meet their parents at the restuarant.

At the fact didn't know the guardians would be there with their parents

"Hey, Look who I see"said Jamie

Pointing over to Ariel,Alexis, Iris, Darien and Emily who were sitting down at a table-eating chinese food

The 6 of them walking over to the table

"Don't look now, but guess whose coming over here"said Darien

Pointing behind the girls backs

Girls turned around and saw the kids coming or walking towards them of course

"Oh,What a surprised to see you here"said Austin

"We thought you would be in Silver Hills?"Nicolas

"Nope, We are spending some time catching up"answered T:J Johnson

Before anyone could say anything

Cell-phone was ringing

Nicolas excuse himself for a moment

"So,How do you like being on earth?"Jamie

Peering at the guardians in the face

"Actually,We have been here before on earth"answered Emily

"How do you like your new home?"Austin

"Fine"answered Darien

Nicolas came walking towards them

Ariel and Violet could see something was wrong

"Nicolas what's wrong?"Violet

"That was Aaron, we have to meet our parents at the surfside restuarant"answered Nicolas

Not wanting them to know about Alyssa and Taylor missing also

"Nicolas Thomas Wesley Myers,You know something you aren't telling us?"demanded Violet

Nicolas peering at the others in the face

"We can't talk here"answered Nicolas

"We shall come with you to the surfside"answered Ariel

Standing up with her team.

Turning towards Andros-telling him something happen to the other female rangers

"YES"answered Andros


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note:

Just thought you should know who is in the story so far.

Actually, I mean the former rangers-family members

Guardians

Iris Corbrett-Age 16-Green-Parents are Mike and Kendrix

Alexis Corbrett-Age 16-Purple-Parents are Leo and Karone

Darien Black-Age 14-Pink-Parents were former space rangers

Emily-Age 16-White-Father is Zhane

Ariel-Age 16-Red-Father is Andros

Earth Rangers

Austin Scott-Age 14-Red

Violet Oliver-Age 16-Red

Aaron Evans-Age 14-Blue

Jory Johnson-Age 14-Green

Annie Grayson-Age 16-Green

Bloom Collins-Silver-Age 16

Nicolas Myers-Orange-Age 14

Jamie Desantoes-Yellow-Age 16

There are two ranger teams for earth-meaning the kids.

Silblings:

Nathaniel Grayson-Age 18

Kevin Oliver-Age 20

Meghan Aston-Age 16

Other former rangers kids:

Robby Hillard-Age 13

Nathaniel Grayson-Age 18

Molly-last name unknown-Age 15


	18. Chapter 18

Angel Grove:Part II

Most of the former rangers were there at the surfside restuarant in Angel Grove.

"How much longer do we have to wait for the others?"Nathaniel Grayson

Meaning the guardians-who were at the angel grove mall

"They should be here soon"answered Danny Delgado

The Black wildforce ranger speaking out loud

"I can't believe we are now missing four females rangers now"said Adam

"There's something going on"said Max

Max the blue wildforce ranger spoke out loud

Ariel,Andros and the others showed up at the restuarant

"SORRY"answered Bloom Collins

Sitting near her father-Wes Collins

"We saw the others at the mall-eating"said Jamie

Standing near her father-Rocky Desantoes

"So, Was there a reason why you wanted to see us?"Jory Johnson

Not knowing anything about Taylor and Alyssa being taken away

Aaron Evans answered

"Taylor and Alyssa were taken away right in front of us at turtle cove park"answered Aaron

"We couldn't even help them in time"answered Danny

Peering over to Eric Myers and Wes Collins in the face

"OK, So now we are missing Karone, Alyssa,Taylor and Kendrix"answered Eric

Not liking where this was going

"Uh,Ariel the boxes you gave us what are they?"Cole

They heard the guardians murmured something softly to each other in the face.

Since both Ariel and Emily were sitting on their dad's lap for the time being

"Ariel,This may be the time to explain about the boxes"said Violet

Since she already has a ranger morpher

Andros, Mike,Leo and Zhane heard Ariel groaning

"Very well, But not here in public"answered Ariel

Sighing

"What"Yelled Nicolas

"Why, Can't we get them now?"Jory

Ariel suddenly bolts from Andros lap, races out of the restaurant in a flash

"Uh,Ok was it something we just said?"Bloom

Giving Jory a glare in the face

"Uh,No"answered Darien

"We,Shall go check it out"said Iris

"Violet you should come with us"said Alexis

Violet leaving with Darien, Alexis, Iris and Emily out of the restaurant

"There's something they are hiding from us"demanded Eric Myers

Slamming his fist on the table

"Eric,Please give our friends the chance to explain"said T:J

Getting a little irritate at the quantum ranger

2 second later, the guardians come back in the back room of the restaurant with Violet

"What's going on?"Tommy

"Sorry, For taking off like that"said Ariel

Standing now

"Ariel, Is there something you aren't telling us?"Jory

Ariel turns toward Jory Johnson in the face

"YES"answered Alexis

Speaking for Ariel instead

"We can't speak here in public through"answered Emily

"Why, Almost everyone knows about the power rangers"answered Nathaniel

"Well, We know most people can't be trusted on earth"answered Darien

"So, Where are we going to meet?"Jason

"Is it ok, we meet at your karate center like in 25 minutes?"Emily

Jason Scott,Adam Park, Cole Evans and Rocky Desantoes looked at each other in the face

"Sure"answered Cole

Peering at the other in the face


	19. Chapter 19

Back at the karate school:Part I

Austin Scott,Jory Johnson,Aaron Evans,Nicolas Myers, Jamie Desantoes,Annie Grayson,Bloom Collins and Violet Oliver had already raced to the karate school.

The parents following closely behind them

Ariel, Alexis,Darien,Emily and Iris were already there at the karate place with their parents.

Laura Mitchell and Courtney Taylor were there along with the guardians.

Beating almost everyone there at the place.

Since Courtney wasn't there when the others came to the space station.

"Courtney Taylor, This is the guardian ranger team"said Laura Mitchell

Pointing to each one of the guardians

"Where did Ariel go?"Laura

Noticing that Ariel wasn't with them at the moment

"She had to get something off the space ship"answered Darien

Courtney notices morphers on their wrist

They heard noises being heard on the staircase

"WHAT"Yelled Nicolas

"How did you get here so fast?"Austin

"We started before you did"answered Laura

"But,How don't have a morpher"said Nicolas

"That's where your wrong"answered a voice

Everyone turns-including the parents

Ariel was standing there with some different boxes

"Uh,A little help here"said Ariel

Trying to balance the boxes in her arms

"Wait,Those are the boxes you had given to us"said Eric

"Yes, They are the boxes we have given you rangers"answered Darien

"But,We have resources on getting them from you guys"said Alexis

"Ok,Why is it you wanted to talk to us?"Max

"Look, On Courtney Taylor and Laura Mitchell wrist"answered Iris

The guardian team noticing Courtney and Laura wrist with morphers like their

"That's not fair, why do they get morphers?"demanded Nathaniel Grayson

"They were chosen to become guardian rangers on our team"yelled Iris

Yelling out loud

"What, About Violet how did she get one already?"Danny

"That's because Paul,chosen her to be the red ranger"answered Zhane

Knowning who Paul was


	20. Chapter 20

Back at the karate school:Part II

"I don't mean to be rude and all"said Courtney

Studying the morpher on her wrist

"Your not being rude"said Darien

Everyone looked up, when the boxes open for them to see

Then what ever was inside the boxes,appeared on the kids wrist

"Wow"said Annie Grayson

"Dad, I'm just like you"answered Austin Scott

Holding his morpher out to his dad and uncles too see

"Our dreams came true"said Aaron

Couldn't believe he would be a ranger like the wildforce team

"Uh, What colors are they?"Zack

Who was included this matter

Same with Ryan Mitchell who came along

The guardian peered at each other in the face

Yelled out their powers to transform

"Red Galaxy Guardian Crystal"yelled Ariel

Her transforming into white all over-all except in the middle of her chest-appeared red ruby.

"Green Galaxy Guardian Crystal"yelled Iris

Her form the same has Ariel-except in the middle of her chest-appeared a sapphire green

"Purple Galaxy Guardian Crystal"yelled Alexis

Her form like the others-middle of her chest-appeared a purple stone

"White Galaxy Guardian Crystal"yelled Emily

Her form like the others-middle of her chest-appeared a diamond

"Pink Galaxy Guardian Crystal"yelled Darien

His form a little different than the others on his team-on his chest appeared a pink spots

"Why, Is Darien pink?"Zack Taylor

"What's wrong being pink?"Darien

Since his former parents were rangers on the space team-one of them being pink.

"Nothing, That you look kind of weird"answered Jory Johnson

Trying not to laugh out loud

Even through he had a morpher on his wrist

"Then, Maybe you shouldn't be a ranger then"answered Emily

Jory Johnson froze

Turning back toward the others

"You can't take away my morpher"demanded Jory

"Actually that's where your wrong on that"said Laura

Since she and Courtney were given rule book to follow

They were reading the middle section already

"The leader or second commander in charge can take away any morphers if not fitted to be on a ranger team"answered Courtney

Gasps could be heard

"That's never happen before"yelled Max

"The leader and second command on the guardian team or parents have authority to take away any morphers"answered Laura

Who was reading something else now

"I have a question"said Zack

"Sure, What's your question?"Mike

"Now, That some of our kids are rangers, where are they staying?"Zack

Almost everyone was staring at the guardians in the face-now that they were in their normal clothes again

"They can either stay with their parents or the academy which is in silver hills"answered Darien

Who was drinking water with him

"Hey,Where did you get the water?"Aaron

"That's one of the things, in the rule book"answered Violet

"Always make sure you carry important energy sources with you"answered Laura

Courtney looks at her father-meaning Zack in the face

"You won't be offended if I stay with my team?"Courtney

"No, I'm glad your a ranger"said Zack

Hugging his daughter around the shoulder


	21. Chapter 21

Back at the karate school:Part III

Zack hugging his daughter around her shoulders

"I'm so happy"said Zack

Laura Mitchell turning towards her family-meaning father-Ryan Mitchell and her uncle and cousins in the face

"Uh, What about school?"Laura

Ariel,Darien,Alexis,Iris and Emily peered at each other in the face

"We haven't thought of that"answered Iris

Peering at her father-Mike in the face

"We haven't really discuss that part with the kids"answered Mike

"Although, Ariel, Darien and Emily are already finished with their schoolings back on KO-35"answered Zhane

"Ok, That would rule the three of them out on going to school"answered Eric

Wes Collins was thinking for a moment.

"If you want the four of you guys can work for the silver guardians"answered Wes Collins

Peering at Zhane,Andros,Leo and Mike in the face

"Sure"said Leo

"I'm going to stay with the guardian team"answered Violet

"But,You aren't on the guardian team"said Nicolas

"So,What it doesn't matter if I'm not on their team or not"yelled Violet

"I don't see a problem with my daughter staying in silver hills"answered Tommy Oliver

"Hey,How come they have a morpher?"Nathaniel Grayson

Darien was about to say something

When a phone went off-meaning someone cell-phone went off

Only it was Ariel's phone

"HELLO"answered Ariel

Excusing herself from the others, going downstairs in the waiting room

"I wondered who was on the phone?"Max

"Well, We don't know"answered Carter

It's been at least over 3 minutes, when Ariel came hurrying upstairs

"We have to go now"answered Ariel

Emily could sense something wrong with Ariel

"Yeah, That's a good idea"said Emily

Both of them about to leave


	22. Chapter 22

Forever Red:New Tech City-Part I

Ariel and Emily both about to raced out of the karate building

"Wait, A minute what is going on?"Jason

"There's no time to explain"said Emily

Sensing something wrong

Since she has the same power as Zhane,Andros and Ariel

Andros and Zhane could sense something was wrong

The way their daughters were telling them something

"We're coming with you"said Zhane

"Ok"answered Alexis

She knewing something was going on to with her leader

"Don't forget us"answered Courtney Taylor

"Come,We don't have alot of time"said Emily

"We have to get to New Tech City"answered Andros

Others stopping outside of the karate building

"Wait,Don't they have rangers station there?"Austin

"Yes"answered Darien

The other former rangers, suddenly knew what was going on now

"We're coming with you"said Tommy

Ariel and her team-mates were already in their guardian forms

"How are you going to get there?"Iris

Peering at the former rangers and their kids

"How are you going?"Max

Ariel and Emily looking at each other in the face

One of them pushing a button on the morpher on their wrist

"Jasmine, Send us a car please"said Emily

Speaking into her phone

"Will do"said Jasmine

"Wait, Whose is Jasmine?"Zack

"Jasmine, Is a computer that talks"answered Zhane

"Similar to Deca on the Astro Mega Ship"answered Darien

The other former rangers now getting it

"So,How are you guys getting there?"Courtney Taylor

Peering at the others

"I guess we shall take our cars"said Adam

Standing next to his green car

"But, Your car only holds 6 people"said Max

"Uh,How many people can fix in the ones your taking?"Austin

Peering at the guardians in the face

Two cars appeared out of nowhere

Mouths were wide open

"Everyone, Meet Cosmic Chaser"said Ariel

Getting in the front

"Does, Ariel have her driver's license?"Nathaniel

"Actaually,Ariel doesn't need a driver license to drive Cosmic Chaser"said Andros

Getting in the car with his daughter

"But, Still does Ariel have a driver license?"Aaron

"That is something I'm not disussing with any of you"answered Ariel

Emily and Zhane were sitting behind Andros and Ariel in the back

"What's the name of this car?"Annie

Pointing to the one that Leo and Mike and their kids were in

"That's Mega Lightening Chaser"answered Alexis

Who was in the front seat of the car

"Mega Lightening Chaser, Cosmic Chaser and Guardian Chaser are similar to Storm Blaster of the turbo ranger team"answered Laura Mitchell

Who had learned all about the ranger teams and their cars.


	23. Chapter 23

New Tech City:Part II

I'm adding some other rangers in this story.

On the way to New Tech City, everyone was driving in separate cars toward the cities

"Let's hope we aren't to late"said Laura Mitchell

Who was in the car with Darien,Courtney,Violet, Jamie,Alexis,Iris,Leo and Mike

The other rangers were following in their own cars

"Do we even know if they have a ranger team in New Tech City?"Jamie

"Yes, they have a ranger team in New Tech City"answered Darien

Since the kids don't know everything about the ranger teams there

"So, Who designed and created the rangers there at New Tech City?"Violet

"We don't have all that information yet"said Darien

"Ok"answered Jamie

"All we know,is that Ariel and Emily have friends that attend the school there"said Iris Corbrett

Moaning

Mike and Leo Corbrett were worried about Alexis and Iris since their wives were kidnapped.

How this was affecting them and their friends families members

"How is Ariel and Emily taken the news about 4 of the missing females rangers taken?"Jamie

"Actutally, Karone was never a ranger to being with"said Laura

"She was only a ranger for a short period for the lost galaxy team"said Alexis

The other car that contained the others were

Ariel had fallen asleep in the car, leaning against Andros shoulder

Emily was doing the same thing

Only Andros, Zhane, Wes, Eric and Cole were in the car also.

"Andros,How is Ariel been doing?"Wes

Since it's been at least awhile since he seen Andros

"Fine"said Andros

Whispering out loud to them

"Andros, Is there a reason why we had rushed to New Tech City?"Cole

"Because, I for one thought New Tech City didn't have a ranger team?"Eric

Wes Collins didn't say anything-because he knew about the rangers in the city.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note:

**Guardian Team:**

Ariel-Leader-Red-Age 16-Andros daughter

Emily-White-Age 16-Zhane's daughter

Alexis Corbrett-Puple-Age 16-daughter to Karone and Leo Corbrett

Iris Corbrett-Green-Age 16-daughter to Kendrix and Mike Corbrett

Darien Black-Pink

Courtney Taylor-Black-Age 16-daughter to Zack Taylor

Laura Mitchell-Yellow-Age 16-daughter to Ryan Mitchell

**Angel Grove Rangers:**

Violet Oliver-Red-Age 16

Austin Scott-Red-Age 14

Aaron Evans-Age 14-Blue

Nicolas Myers-Age 14-Orange

Jamie Desantoes-Age 16-Yellow

Jory Johnson-Age 14-Green

Annie Grayson-Age 16-Green

Bloom Collins-Age 16-Silver

There are other ranger teams in this story.

**New Tech City Rangers:**

Miles Hammond-Age 14-Navy-1

Gregory Mcknight-Age 14-Green-2

Choloe James-Age 17-Yellow-1

Victoria Mcknight-Age 14-Silver-2

Vince Astin-Black-Age 14-Pink-1

Bethany Landors-Age 17-Yellow-2

Lara Tate-Age 14-Red-1

Emma Carson-Age 14-Purple-2

Numbers are what team they are on

These children I've posted,some of their parents are missing.

Some of their silblings are missing also.


	25. Chapter 25

More Missing Female Rangers:Part I

In New Tech City, the students who attended the high school were worried.

Meaning the kids of the former rangers, who had resided in New Tech City with their silblings and family members

Bethany Landors had just gotten off of her computer at the home she shared with Choloe James, Ethan James at their house they lived outside of New Tech City.

She and Choloe had contracted the others from their ranger team.

When they noticed that something wrong was going on in the city.

Choloe met Bethany at the bottom of the stairs

"Everyone is in the basement"said Choloe

Since her team and friends used their basement,since it's bigger and a secret place to meet

"Ok"said Bethany

Having her computer in handy

"When you mean everyone, do you mean Ethan, Connor and their friends?"Bethany

Choloe nodding her head

"Only problem Kira never showed up at school"said Ethan

Who had met his sister and friend from the bottom of the basement steps

Ethan,Connor,Bridge,Jackie,Will,Mack,Dax,Casey, Jared,Shane,Dustin,Blake,Hunter,Sky and Haley were surrounding a computer system

That Ethan had built and used for to help the new tech city rangers.

"Kira,Was supposed to meet us here at the mall"said Dax

"But,She never made it"said Shane

Lara Tate and Emma Carson spoked up

"That's the reason we called for back-up"answerd Emma

Former rangers-peering at her in the face

"We have resources that 4 of the former females rangers have disappeared for the last 4 weeks ago"answered Lara

Gasps could be heard in the room

"Which former rangers are you talking about?"Vince

"I guess we could answer that for you"said a voice

All turned around, and noticed strange people standing there

"Hey,How did you get in here?"Miles

"Emma and Lara both informed that you are missing a ranger"said the voice

"Would you mind telling us who you are first?"Dustin

"Sure,Would be glad to"said the voice

"I believe you should know our parents right?"said Iris

Andros,Leo,Zhane,Mike, Tommy and others stood at the bottom of the stairs


	26. Chapter 26

Forever Red:Meeting the others-Part I

Gasps could be heard throught-out the basement

"It's been awhile since we seen you"said Connor Mcknight

Shocked to see his teacher and mentor

"Dad,How do you know him?"Gregory Mcknight

Connor and Ethan turned toward their friends in the face

"Everyone, Meet Tommy Oliver the legendary ranger of all times"answered Victoria Mcknight

Some of her team mates turned toward her in the face

"How did you know that?"Vince

"It's called watching the history of the ranger team"answered Victoria Mcknight

"I don't remember seeing the movie"said Dustin

"I've seen it"said Laura Mitchell

"Ariel and Emily how long has it been since we contract each other?"Lara Tate

"At least a couple years ago"answered Emily

The adults were confused in what was going on at the moment

"Wait, A minute how do you know the girls?"Jackie

"We been e-mailing each other through our computers"answered Bethany

"Emily was typing something on her computer, and I answered back to her"said Lara

"So, You wouldn't mind telling us who you guys are?"Shane

"We are the guardian rangers"answered Alexis

"The others over there are the rangers here in Angel Grove"said Darien

Pointing to the others in the face

"Red Guardian"said Ariel

Standing in front of Andros

"Purple Guardian"said Alexis

Standing in front of Leo

"Pink Guardian"said Darien

"Yellow Guardian"said Laura

Standing in front of her father Ryan, uncle Carter and cousins

"Black Guardian"said Courtney

Standing in front of Zack Taylor

"Green Guardian"said Iris

Standing in front of Mike

"White Guardian"said Emily

Standing in front of Zhane

"They have been rangers 7 years"said Lara

"Violet and the others have been rangers at least 4 days"said Tommy Oliver

"We been at least rangers in New Tech City at least 2 years"said Miles Hammond

Peering at the male rangers in the face


	27. Chapter 27

Knowing:Part I

Miles Hammond was staring at some of the male rangers in the face

"Miles,Who are you staring at?"Choloe James

"My mother used to say that she liked one of the rangers on the space team"said Miles

Whispering

Emily and the rest of the guardian overheard

Both Emily and Ariel frozed and looked at each other in the face

"Is there a place we can stay in New Tech City?"said Ariel

Peering at the New Tech City Rangers in the face

"Sure, Some of you will be staying with us at our homes"said Gregory Mcknight

"I think"answered Emma Carson

Peering at her father in the face

Meaning Bridge Carson in the face

"We would be honor to have you in our home"said Bridge Carson

"Who is staying where?"Victoria Mcknight

Peering at the kids and their parents in the face

"Well we can take Austin and Nicholas to our home"said Connor Mcknight

His daughter moans

"I don't want three boys in our home,one brother is enough"answered Victoria

"Actually if you want Victoria you can stay with us"said Choloe James

Since her home was bigger than the mcknights home

"Connor,May I?"Victoria

Peering at her father in the face

"Sure"said Connor

"Ariel,Emily,Laura and their parents can stay with us also"said Choloe James

"Are you sure about having enough room?"Zhane

"We have plenty of rooms"said Bethany Landors

Since she lives with Choloe and her brother Ethan James

Miles Hammond still couldn't stop staring at the male rangers in the face


	28. Chapter 28

Alert:Part I

Emma Carson,Lara Tate and Bethany Landors ended up staying at Choloe James home.

They wanted to have a chance to catch up with their pen-pals from another galaxy.

"So how is everything on your planet?"Choloe James

Peering at Ariel,Laura and Emily in the face

"KO-35 is still the same,when the evil took over the galaxy"said Emily

"We actually moving here to earth"said Ariel

"What school?"Bethany

Peering at the girls in the face

"Actually,We already finished our schooling"said Emily

Laura Mitchell spoke up

"I get home-schooled from my family members"said Laura

"Ok,Still we could show you around New Tech City High School"said Bethany

"Bethany,That might not be a good idea"said Lara Tate

Who was drinking diet coke

Emma was eating buttery toast

Ariel was sitting back against the couch upstairs in one of the guestrooms they were staying in

"So,What do you girls want to do?"Choloe

Peering at the girls that were staying with them

"What is there to do?"Emily

"We could shopping at this new mall"said Bethany

Suddenly Ariel bolted out of the guestroom

The rest of the girls just stared

"What the world was that about?"Bethany

"Something is wrong"answered Emily

Bolting after her cousin

The others following her

Andros,Ethan,Bridge,Sky,Jack,dino thunder team and Zhane were talking in the game room

When Ariel came brusting into the room

Everyone looked up

When the rest of the kids showed up behind Emily

"Ariel,What's wrong?"Emma

Ariel turning toward everyone standing there

"ALERT THE OTHERS NOW"Yelled Ariel

Racing out of the front doorway

Both Emily and Laura looked at each other in the face

They knew if Ariel ran out like that,something was wrong again

They called their guardian powers out

"WHITE GUARDIAN"Yelled Emily

"YELLOW GUARDIAN"Yelled Laura

Both now in their guardian ranger forms


	29. Chapter 29

Alert:Part II

The other guardians were called,where they were staying with the New Tech City Rangers homes.

So were the kids of the rest of the rangers

"We have no idea where Ariel went off too?"yelled Miles Hammond

The other guardians already knew,since they were used to Ariel or Emily racing out of area suddenly

Without telling anyone

Annie Collins looked at her team mates in the face

"You don't think Ariel figured who was taking the rangers?"Annie

Meaning the female rangers that were taken

Some of the former rangers were there also.

Since they were called,when their kids were called to duty

"No,Ariel would have told us"said Lara Tate

"Lara,How much do you know all about Ariel?"Demanded Nicolas Myers

Getting glares from his team mates and the others in the face

Lara Tate turning toward Nicolas in the face

"ALOT"Answered Lara

"Then you wouldn't mind telling us"said Miles

Jack Landors,Ethan James and Jared spoke up

"I don't think this is right time to discuss this at the moment"said Ethan

Who was typing something on the data computer

Downstairs in his basement-of his home

Alexis Corbrett,suddenly walked out of the basement

Since they didn't hear her morpher beeped out loud

"Alexis,Wait what's wrong?"Victoria Mcknight

"We have to hurry to the Lightspeed Rescue Headquarters"Yelled Alexis

At the mention of Lightspeed rescue headquarters being mention

Almost everyone raced toward the cars

"Would be better to teleport there"said Darien

"The cars can be sent to us later"said Emma Carson

At Lightspeed Rescue Headquarters

Dana,Kelsey and the other former lightspeed rescue team were fighting against these monsters

When Ariel came showing up, out of no where

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"Yelled a monster

"RED GALAXY GUARDIAN"Yelled Ariel

Blasting one of the monsters that was about to kidnapped Kelsey and Dana

Then 2 seconds later,the rest of the guardians and the kids showed up in the fight

Meaning-some of the parents stayed and some didn't stay at all

"NO"Yelled Annie Grayson

Racing toward her mother and aunt,fighting against another monster

"GREEN GALAXY BATTLE BLADE"Yelled Iris

Cutting at least 3 of the monsters

The battle at least took 15 minutes to handle

"NO"Shouted Nathaniel Grayson

Since Dana Mitchell Grayson was kidnapped right in front of their eyes

The only one that wasn't kidnapped,was Kesley

Who was bruised pretty badly

"Jasmine,Teleport the rest of the lightspeed rescue team,to our headquarters"said Emily

Speaking into her morphers

"TELEPORTING"Answered Jasmine

The Lightspeed rescue team being teleported away


	30. Chapter 30

Guardians Headquarters:Part I

Kesley-Yellow,-Red,Joel Rawlings-Green,Chad Lee-Blue and the rest of their team or families arrived at the Guardians headquarters in Silver Hills

"Wow,What is this place?"Joel

Looking around the place

"I think I heard the red guardian say something about headquarters"said Chad

Even through,Kelsey was a little bruised she was worried Carter and his family members

Nathaniel Grayson was ticked off

A few moments later,Annie Grayson and the other kids from Angel Grove came into the headquarters

"Where's the rest of them?"Joel

Meaning the others

"Downstairs alerting the other ranger teams,to stay here at the time being"said Laura Mitchell

Who came walking into the room

Nathaniel storming up to Laura

"WHY,DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?"Yelled Nathaniel

Yelling at his cousin in the face

"Your on the guardian team,why can't you talk some sense into your leader?"Demanded Nicolas Myers

Getting a smack on the head,by his team mates

"HEY"Said Nicolas

Giving a glare to his team mates in the face

Tommy,Jason and the others looking at each other in the face

"I guess we might as well stay here too"said Jason

"What about karate center?"Danny Delgado

"We will closed it until all of the female rangers are back safe"said Zack Taylor

"So your saying the others are alerting the other teams about the females going missing now?"Vince Aston

Peering at everyone in the face

"Not to be rude and all,how is everyone going to fit in this place?"Aaron Evans

"Actually, I believe we will have enough room"said Courtney Taylor

Who came walking from the kitchen

"Courtney,Where did you get that from?"Rocky Desantoes

Who get's hungry

"From the huge kitchen three doors down"yelled Courtney

Rocky Racing toward the kitchen

"I better go,so dad doesn't wreck the place apart"said Jamie

Trying not to laugh

"What if it's so late,by the time the others get the warning in time?"Chad

"It's not late"said a voice

All turned around toward the voice

The operation overdrive,turbo,jungle fury,ninja storm and some others were standing there

"Wow,that was fast"said Austin Scott

Peering at the others in the face


	31. Chapter 31

Guardian Headquarters:Part II

"Wow,That was fast"said Vince Aston

Who noticed the operation overdrive rangers standing there with the other teams

"Are you sure your going to have room for all of us?"said Rose

"Yeah,Compare to what we saw outside of the house"said Connor

"It's to small"said Nathaniel

"Even if the house is small from the outside,it's huge in the inside"answered Alexis

Who came walking towards them of course

"Hello,Ariel and Emily will be with you shortly"said Alexis

"What's going on?"Nick

"We are missing 6 females rangers from all the different teams"answered Courtney

"Yeah,Why couldn't they take Kesley instead of my mom?"Yelled Nathaniel

Getting smack against the head by his sister

"Nathaniel Marcus Grayson,Shut up"yelled Annie

"Don't you care about finding mom?"Nathaniel

"YES"Shouted Annie

"Emily and Ariel will be here shortly,to direct us where you are staying"answered Zhane

Rocky was munching on strange food of course

"You guys need to see the huge kitchen they have here"said Rocky

Munching on food

"So are you sure about having enough room for all of us?"Madison

Not sure about staying away

"Yes"answered Courtney

A few minutes later,Emily and Ariel appeared with some paper in their hands

"Thanks,For coming on short notice rangers"answered Emily

"Would you mind telling us what's going on?"Vida

"I believe you know we are missing Kendrix,Alyssa,Taylor,Karone,Kira and Dana right?"Emily

Peering at everyone in the room

"Yes"answered Chip

"But,Who is kidnapping the female rangers?"Will

"That't the reasonn it would be safe for you rangers to stay here at the guardian headquarters"answered Emily

"Our headquarters is similar to the Operation Overdrive headquarters"answered Iris

"We have two guesthouses that are near the pond"answered Darien

"Each guesthouse holds at least 8 people in it"said Laura

"Plus,This headquarters can detect anything from anyplace in the galaxy"answered Violet

Knowing about a little about the headquarters

"Plus,it can also dectect anything trying to tack it's way our turf"answered Emily

"The headquarters holds at least 100 rooms in the base"answered Ariel

"Some of the rooms are coded in your ranger colors"answered Laura

"This headquarters is covered by an invisible field,that protects the 300 acres land we brought"said Zhane

The others mouths were open wide

"Wait you said color coded rooms?"Vida

"Yes,Actualy it's the kids we are talking about"answered Emily

"It's there rooms that are color coded"answered Darien

"There's no way I'm staying with Violet"said Austin

Since he was too a red ranger.

"Some of you will have your own bedrooms through"said Courtney

"We shall tell you who is where"said Iris

"Black and Silver colors are together"said Alexis

Bloom,Victoria and Courtney looking at each other in the face

"We get to share a room together"said Bloom

"Each room has it's own bathroom"said Darien

"Red,White and Purple you have your own rooms,with your parents"said Iris

The Dino Thunder,Jungle Fury will be in one of the guesthouse"answered Alexis

Operation Overdrive and Mystic Force in the other one"said Laura

"All except Mack Hartford and Hunter Bradley they are staying inside the headquarters"answered Ariel

Getting up from where she was sitting of course

"If you rangers get bored,we have things to do in the basement"answered Violet

"What things to do?"Ethan

"We have simidecks,simulation room,movie theater,pool and other things"answered Darien

Ariel about to leave the room

"Where are you going?"Jory

"Oh,Uh another thing,we have at least 4 microwaves in the kitchen"answered Darien

"They are sort of what the astro mega ship and spd has to order food from"answered Alexis

Ariel leaving the room

"How are we going to fine our rooms?"Vince

"Oh,You and Darien are sharing a room together it's on the 6th floor"answered Emily

Leaving the room also

"Where are those two going?"Nicolas

"Well,I'm going back to bed"answered Courtney

Heading upstairs


	32. Chapter 32

Alert:Part III

Now since most of the rangers teams were staying at the Guardian's Headquarters in Silver Hills.

Some were scattered in different parts of the house.

"At least they have something to do in the house"answered Jory

A little bored

"Yeah"answered Nicolas

Agreeing

"Why can't the two of you like Ariel or Emily?"Bloom

Coming out downstairs to the basement

"Who said we didn't like them?"Nicolas

"Boys,We can tell the way you behave in front of them"answered Vince

"I don't see you saying anything to them how they lead their teams?"said Miles

"Why should I bother with that"said Vince

"Boys,You should give them a chance"said Darien

Who came downstairs with some sandwiches

"Darien,How do you do it?"Austin

"Do what?"Darien

"Handled being on the guardian team"said Jamie

"Since your the only boy on the team"said Jory

"I actually don't mind"answered Darien

Drinking some coffee

"Is that coffee your drinking?"Gregory

"Yes"answered Darien

"Aren't you a little too young to drink that?"Miles

"No"answered Darien

"Do you know what the rest of the guardian team is doing?"Nicolas

Wanting to know

"They are either sleeping in their rooms,or doing something else"answered Darien

About to head back upstairs

When an alarm sounded throughout the house

"What the hell is that sound?"Nicolas

Covering his hands on his ears

"The alarm system"answered Courtney

Who came racing downstairs to a room.

That the rest of them didn't know about.

"Hey,Why didn't we know about this place?"Gregory

All peering into the room

Now that everyone was in the basement area.

"Jasmine,Show us what's on the viewing screen"said Iris

"Yes"said Jasmine

Showing them something on the screen

That's when some of them noticed that Ariel and Emily weren't in the basement

"Wait, A minute where's Ariel and Emily?"demanded Will

The Black Operation Overdrive asked

"They were still upstairs"answered Courtney

"Then why aren't they down here with us?"Demanded Nathaniel

Lara,Bloom,Bethany and Choloe looking at each other in the face

"Uh,Oh"said Bethany

The four of them racing out of the room in the basement

"Girls,What's going on?"Yelled Nathaniel

Girls raced upstairs to Ariel and Emily quarters.

When they found them in their rooms

"Ariel is something wrong?"Bethany

Ariel and Emily both looking up

"No,nothing is wrong"said Emily

"What's with the alarm going off?"Lara

"We were testing some weapons,which made the alarm go off"said Emily

"Sorry"answered Ariel

"Well,At least we know what's going on now"said Choloe

Looking around the room

"Why are there two king sizes beds in your quarters?"Bloom

Not wanting to intrude

"Because,We have two bedrooms we sleep in"answered Emily

"It's ok,you don't have to tell us everything"said Bloom

Ariel peering at the clock on the wall

"We might as well go into the kitchen to see what's we are going to eat"said Ariel

Getting up,and shutting her computer off on her desk

Emily following her behind

The other girls following also.


	33. Chapter 33

Information:Part I

Incase your wondering which female rangers are missing so far.

Dana Mitchell Grayson-Lightspeed Rescue Pink Ranger

Alyssa-Wildforce White

Kendrix-Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger

Karone-Not a ranger-is missing through

Taylor-Wildforce Yellow Ranger

Kira Ford Oliver Mcknight-Dino Thunder-Yellow Ranger

Those are the 6 females that are missing so far in the story.

The other females are at the moment safe at the guardians headquarters in Silver Hills.

In this story-There isn't space partol delta.

Just New Tech City Rangers:

Who are Miles-navy,Gregory-green,Choloe-yellow,Victoria-silver,Vince-pink,Emma-purple,Bethany-yellow and Lara-red

Angel Grove Rangers:

Who are-Violet-Red,Austin-Red-Annie-Green-Aaron-Blue-Jory-Green-Nicolas-Orange-Bloom-Silver and Jamie-Yellow

They are a mixed of Angel Grove,Wildforce,Turbo,Timeforce Rangers and Lightspeed Rescue kids together

Guardians:

Who are Ariel-Red-Alexis-Purple-Courtney-Black-Emily-White-Darien-Pink-Laura-Yellow and Iris-Green

Space,Mighty Morphin,Lightspeed Rescue and Lost Galaxy rangers kids together.

This is some information so you don't get confused in the story.

I make a sequel to this story?

female rangers should die?

females rangers should live?


	34. Chapter 34

News:Part I

It's been at least a couple days,since the other ranger teams were staying at the guardians headquarters in Silver Hills

"Is there any news yet?"Will

The Black-Operation Overdrive getting a little bored

"If your bored,black ranger there are video games downstairs in the basement"said Violet

"Ok"answere Will

Heading to the basement,along with Dustin,Blake and some other male rangers.

Both Ariel and Emily were sitting in the secret room,looking information on the where abouts of the female rangers that were missing

"It's been at least a few weeks since the last female ranger was taken"said Emily

Peering at her cousin in the face

Ariel doesn't hear Emily talking to her at the moment

Emily waves her hand in front of Ariel face

Ariel eyes were shut closed

Courtney and Laura came into the room

They noticed Ariel eyes were closed

"Did she fall asleep?"Courtney

Pointing to Ariel form sitting on a chair in front of the computer

Laura gently pokes Ariel in the shoulder

When no answer comes from Ariel mouth

"Uh,Should we leave her in the chair?"Laura

Not wanting Ariel to be uncomfortable sitting in a chair

"Don't worry"answered Emily

Pushing a button,near the computer

Voices could be heard on the speaker

"Emily,Is something wrong?"Lily

Who had gotten to know the guardian team a little

"Is Zhane or Andros there?"Emily

Wanting to know if her father and uncle were there.

"Yes,Both of them are here in the kitchen"answered T:J

"Is something wrong?"Rose

T:J gently poked Andros and Zhane in the shoulder

Both of them looking at him in the face

T:J telling them that Emily was on the speaker wanting them for something

They could hear Emily saying something

"Uncle Andros,You might want to come down to the basement"said Emily

Who was still staring at Ariel form on the chair

Andros racing out of the kitchen

With Zhane and some others following them to the basement


	35. Chapter 35

News:Part II

The others adults looked at each other,when Andros raced out of the kitchen

With Zhane following closely behind him of course

T:J Johnson also followed to the basement

In the secret room,where some of the kids were

Courtney,Laura,Emily and Ariel were still in the room.

Ariel eyes were still closed,where she was sitting on the chair in front of the computer

"Do you think something is up?"Courtney

Peering over her book she was reading

Both Emily and Laura looked at each other in the face

The others adults who were in the rec room,looked up when Andros raced into the secret room.

"What's going on?"Rocky

"We don't know"answered Kelsey

Who had followed the others into the secret room

"Just Emily telling Zhane and Andros to get to the basement"answered T:J

"Has to do something in the room"said Ethan

In the secret room,Andros,Zhane and some of the adults were in the secert place

They noticed Emily pointing to Ariel form on the chair

Ariel didn't even hear the sounds in the room,because she was in a deep mediation state

Trying to figure out where the female rangers were taken of course


	36. Chapter 36

News:Part III

Ariel didn't even hear what was going on in the room

Trying to figure out where the 6 females rangers were at the moment

She felt some kind of connected through her Aunt Karone,sending her some kind of message

In the room,the others were confused in what was going on at the moment

"Girls,Is there something we should know about?"Will

Who had came into the room

Courtney,Laura and Emily shook their heads

"Not we know of"answered Laura

Peering at Ariel form who was now in Andros arms

Zhane was worried about his niece

They turned when one of the kids flew a fit

"INSTEAD OF SITTING HERE AND TALKING WE SHOULD BE SEARCHING FOR THEM"Yelled Miles

The rest of the kids turned toward Miles in the face

"Are you saying that Ashley was taken also?"Demanded Violet

Andros and Zhane face were shocked too

Miles tried to look away from everyone in the face

"I don't have to tell you about my mother"yelled Miles

Yelling in the room

"SHUT UP"Yelled Choloe

Giving Miles a glare in the face

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU MILES ANDREW HAMMOND"Yelled Bethany

"IT'S ABOUT THE MISSING FEMALE RANGERS THAT WERE TAKEN"Yelled Lara

They all stopped yelling at each other,when Ariel suddenly woke up

Type something into the computer

"Ariel,What's wrong?"Lily

Ariel turns toward everyone in the face

"I've found them"answered Ariel

Typing away on the computer

Gasps

Shouting could be heard in the background

Ariel turning toward them in the face

"Also the fact,Ashley was also taken,along with Princess Shayla and others we don't know yet"answered Ariel

Information appearing on the computer

"Ariel,How did you get this?"Connor

Ariel turns toward everyone in the face

"Aunt Karone and I share a connection"answered Ariel

"Let's go and get them"answered Gregory

The boys about to leave the room

"NO"Answered Ariel

Everyone frozed

"What do you mean no?"Aaron

Everyone looking at Ariel in the face

"Two from each team will go and get the rangers"Emily

Knowing something was up of course.

"We should also go with you too"answered Jack

"NO YOU WILL NOT"Answered Ariel

Standing up,near Emily

Emily and Ariel were sending messages that they could black from their parents

"THIS ISN'T YOUR MISSION"Answered Alexis

Figuring something was going on of course

The guardians standing right next to each other in the room

Everyone else was staring and giving them a look in the face

"What do you mean it's not our mission to help you kids out?"Danny

"Yeah,We want to help find our teammates"answered Max

"THIS MISSION HAS TO DO WITH US KIDS"Answered Iris

Glaring at the male rangers in the face

"Who will go then?"Kelsey

Wondering who was going to rescue the missing rangers


	37. Chapter 37

Discovery:Part I

It had been decided who was going on each team to find the missing rangers.

Emily and Laura Mitchell from the guardian team were going to.

Violet Oliver and Annie Grayson were going also

Gregory Mcknight and Vince Aston were going also

The six of them disappearing to the location on where the missing rangers were being kept

"Uh,How do you it's not a trap?"Austin

Not happy that two of his team mates who were girls were chosen.

"Ariel,How come Laura went instead of you going?"Nathaniel

Wanting to know why his cousin went instead of Ariel

Ariel not even listening to them blickering at each other

She was keeping taps on Emily sending messages to each other through their minds.

Andros and Zhane were sitting near Ariel,since she was leaning against their legs

"Laura has more experience"answered Annie

"How do we know it's not a trap,that we are sending our kids in?"Connor

Not to happy that one of his kids was on a missing

"Connor,You aren't the only one worried about sending their kids into this mess"answered Blake

Pointing to the other fathers-worried about their kids

Only reason why Violet Oliver was included because of her karate skills and other things that she was taught by her father and other family members.

Ariel had gotten a message,that they found the missing females in difficult situation

"Ariel,We found them"answered Emily

Sending a message

"Was there anyone else with them?"Ariel

Sending a message through to Emily

"Two guards,Gregory kicked them in the balls"answered Violet

Since Emily had informed Violet in what she was doing of course

"We sort of need you here"said Laura

Ariel was still leaning against Andros and her uncle legs. When getting the message from Emily and others of course

"What do you mean need me here?"Ariel

"We have a difficult situation on getting up out"answered Violet

"Ok"answered Ariel

Since Ariel didn't hear the others in the background asking a question. She suddenly jumped when one of the kids had yelled at her.

"ARIEL,ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT WE ARE SAYING?"Answered Miles

Not happy,Because Ashley used to tell Miles she had dated Andros for a couple months.


	38. Chapter 38

Which Ones:Part I

Hi! Everyone I wanted to thank those who have review me and like my story.

I hope everyone keeps on rewiewing me and reading the story

I've some questions that,I need you to vote on please

Like I said,everyone knows now that Ashley was taken,also along with the other rangers.

Only thing,I might have forgotten to mention that she was taken long time ago before the others were.

Kendrix,Karone,Taylor,Alyssa,Dana and Kira are in a difficult situation at the moment.

So is Ashley of course.

Which female rangers should die or live?

Kendrix

Karone

Taylor

Dana

Alyssa

Ashley

Kira

Please let me know?

I'm not going to post the other chapter yet

Should I make a sequel to this story?


	39. Chapter 39

Discovery:Part II

Everyone had frozed in what they were doing in the secret room of course.

Ariel disappeared in a flash of lights

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN?"Yelled Miles

"MILES ANDREW HAMMOND,DON'T YOU EVER HEAR SAY THAT WORD"Yelled Choloe

Giving Miles a look in the face

Miles turns toward everyone who came racing into the upper part of the guardian headquarters

"You must know where Ariel went right?"Miles

Giving them the look in the face

Iris was about to say something,when they heard something being heard outside the headquarters

All raced toward the entrance of the headquarters

Just in time to see Ariel driving her car out of the garage of course.

"NO"Yelled Austin

"Come on we have to go after her"shouted Aaron

Only some of the kids from Angel Grove and New Tech City raced toward the garage

They stopped when the others didn't follow them of course

"Aren't you going with us?"Nicolas

Iris and Alexis looked at each other in the face

"NO"Answered Iris

Gasps and mouths were open wide

"Why not?"Jamie

The adults looked at each other in the face,then the kids yelling at each other in the face

"Because,Number one you aren't driving our cars"answered Alexis

Arms folded across her chest

"Then how are we getting there to the location?"Nicolas

"Yeah,You guys have cars but we don't"answered Victoria

"Actually,That something our powers can't provide for you then"answered Darien

Standing next to the girls

The kids turned toward the adults standing there of course

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING?"Yelled Nathaniel

Who actually isn't a ranger

"One you aren't a ranger"answered Ariel

Who came walking back in her guardian form

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going?"Jory

Ariel turns toward everyone in the face

The others usually don't see Ariel get pissed off at certain people in the face

Mack Hartford spoke up

"You really don't want to do that kids"answered Mack

Since he has met the guardian team before

Trying to warn the kids of course

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT"Yelled Ariel

Yelling out loud

In which the others had to cover their ears

"Why didn't you say something that she can yell very loud?"Max

"Mack did say something"answered Rose

"So,Did the others find the rangers?"Ethan

Ariel turns toward them in her guardian form

"YES"Answered Ariel

Andros,Mack,Zhane,Leo and Mike heard Ariel sighing

"Except there's a difficult situation they are in"answered Ariel

Sighing

"ALRIGHT"Yelled Jory

"LET'S GO HELP THEM"Answered Nicolas

"You can't help them"answered Ariel

Still in her form of course

Others turned toward her in the face

"What do you mean we can't go?"Victoria

Ariel sighs

"I'M SORRY,BUT IT HAS TO ME THAT HAS TO GO"Answered Ariel

Mouths were open wide

"EMILY ASKED ME TO COME SHORTLY"Answered Ariel

Trying not look at the others in the face

It was Lara that answered

"We understand what you have to do to rescue the rangers"answered Lara

Getting a look from everyone in the face

Ariel nods,and races toward her car

She could hear Lara saying something

"May the power protect you"said Lara

Watching her leave

The others looked at her in the face

"Why did you say that?"Miles

About to punched Lara in the head

But was stop,by her friends

"Don't even think of hitting her"answered Emma

Punching Miles instead of him hitting Lara in the head


	40. Chapter 40

Arguing:Part I

Miles had an ice pack on his face,since he had gotten punched by Emma

Sitting at the counter in the kitchen with the others of course.

"Miles,You shouldn't have said that"said Bethany

Who was drinking orange,mango smoothie

Miles glares at Bethany in the face

"I still don't think Lara should have told Ariel to go be herself"said Miles

Shouting

"Hey,Cool it down in there"Yelled Ethan

Who was in the sitting room with some of the others

"Look,I think Ariel did the right thing"answered Lara

Who came walking into the kitchen moments later

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IN HER PLACE?"Answered Jory

"Both of you boys are subborn like your parents"answered Courtney

About to punch both of the boys in the face with her fist

Connor,Mack,Rose,Xander and Nick came into the kitchen

"Hey,Can't you get along?"Xander

"NO"Yelled Miles

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR A SPOIL BRAT"Shouted Laura

Getting pissed off at Miles at the moment

Miles was shocked

So were the others of course

"YOU THINK THIS IS ALL ABOUT YOU"Shouted Alexis

"IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT YOU"Shouted Laura

"IT'S ABOUT OUR TEAM MATES AND THE MISSING FEMALES RANGERS THAT ARE OUT IN A DIFFICULT SITUATION HERE"Answered Laura

"SO YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHOSE PARENT IS MISSING"Shouted Lara

Since Bethany,Emma and her lost both set of parents. Only have their brothers for support and friends.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S IT LIKE TO LOSE BOTH SET OF PARENTS"Shouted Emma

The others gown-ups came into the kitchen area-same with Sky,Bridge and Jack wondering what was going on with their silbing

"Uh,What's going on?"Sky

They were old by the others

"Miles had something to the girls"said Nick

"It made them ticked off"answered Mack

"I don't blame them"said Rose

They noticed the look on Miles and Jory faces

T:J saids something

"JORY ZANE MICHEAL JOHNSON,WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT?"Asked T:J

Jory turns toward his father in the face

"Not to be disrespect toward others"answered Jory

His head down a little

T:J turning toward Miles in the face

"I know since Ashley isn't here"said T:J

Miles saids something

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR MY MOTHER"Shouted Miles

Storming out of the kitchen

"Ok,That want well"said Jack

"Now,What do we do?"Madison

"We wait to hear some news from our kids"said Zhane

Worried about his daughter and niece of course.

For each of the kids,I'm going to explain some of their backgrounds a little bit more,so you aren't confused.


	41. Chapter 41

Iris and Alexis Corbrett:

Iris Renee Corbrett is the daughter to Mike and Kendrix of the lost galaxy rangers. Both her parents are rangers.

Iris is good friends with the guardians,and cousin to Alexis Lauren Corbrett.

Name:Iris Renee Corbrett

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Green

Hobbies:Read alot of science books

Foods: Cookie and Cream Ice Cream,Mocha Fudge

Drink:Smoothies,When ever she comes to Earth.

Colors:Dark Blue,Red,Neon Green and Neon Pink

Music:Unknown

Televisions:Unknown

Wish:Have a silbing

Name:Alexis Lauren Corbrett

Hair:Yellow

Hobbies:Meeting new faces

Colors:Black,Purple,Silver,Neon Green and Yellow

Music:Unknown

Parents:Leo and Karone

Pet:Cat

Foods:Peanut Buter Ice Cream,Root Beer Float,Tuna Cassarole,Mexican and Chinese

Drink:Unknown


	42. Chapter 42

Laura Sarah Mitchell and Annie Heather Grayson

Name:Laura Sarah Mitchell

Powers:Guardian Yellow

Mitchell-of Lightspeed rescue

Mother-Unknown

Colors she likes:Silver,Black and Blue

Foods:Chocolate,Mexican

Hobbies:Getting to meet different people everywhere,likes to dance

Name:Annie Heather Grayson

Powers:Angel Grove Green Ranger

Father:Carter Grayson

Mother-Doctor Dana Mitchell Grayson

Silblings:Nathaniel Lee Grayson,Katherine Grayson

Colors:Black,White and Silver

Foods:Anything asian

Drinks:Smoothies

Hobbies:Doesn't have one


	43. Chapter 43

Ariel and Emily:

This chapter is for the lovely RedRangerBelt for liking chapter 40.

I've update some of the kids who are females to give you a clue which character you want to be in my story.

Name:Ariel Alexandra-Last name is unknown

Father:Andros

Mother-Unknown

Hair:Same as her father

Powers:Guardian Red Ranger

Planet:Born on KO-35, lives on earth now

Foods:Anything oriental,meaning Asian,Japanese and Chinese,Mexican and other things

Drinks:Pina Colado-if I spelled that right,smoothies,root beer

Colors:Red,Neon Green and Pink and Yellow,Purple,Black and Aqua

Hobbies:Doesn't have one for now

Doesn't like:Needles,Radishes and gettting up,snakes

Ariel can get ticked off at certain people

Both she and Emily have the same powers as their fathers and aunt.

They are telepath

Name:Emily Nicole-Last name unknown

Father:Zhane

Mother:Dead

Powers:Guardian White Ranger

Hobbies:Likes to fix things

Doesn't like:Same thing with her cousin

Foods:Tacos,Spaghetti and Meatballs

Drinks:Foreign Drinks

Colors:Pink,hates yellow,loves green and blue

Doesn't like it when people pick on her family members


	44. Chapter 44

**Name:Courtney Trini Taylor**

Hair:Black

Father:Zack Taylor

Hobbies:Dancing,singing and learning new things

Foods:Doesn't have one

Colors:Black,Green and Blue

Drinks:Mango and Pineapple smoothies

Books:Likes to read mystery books

Eyes:Green

City:Angel Grove

Powers:Guardian Black Ranger

**Name:Jamie Sasha Desantoes**

Father:Rocky

Foods:Anything,like her father Rocky

Silbings:Two older brothers-not at the moment in the story

Colors:Pink and Green

Hobbies:Doesn't have one

Mother:Unknown

Powers:Angel Grove Yellow Ranger


	45. Chapter 45

**Name:Violet Oliver:**

Father:Tommy Oliver

Powers:Angel Grove Red Ranger-For Team 2

Colors:Green and Blue

Hobbies:Likes to meet new people and try different things

Foods:Pizza

Doesn't like:Needles

Mother:Unknown

**Name: Bloom Collins:**

Collins of the silver guardians

Powers:Silver Ranger for Angel Grove

Hobbies:Karate

Foods:Pizza and Tacos

Doesn't like:Bullies

Hair:Light brown

Eyes:Sapphire

Books:Science and non-fiction

**Name:Choloe James**

Parents:Dead

Eyes:Brown

Hair:Like her brothers

Silblings:One Older brother Ethan James

Powers:Yellow-New Tech City Ranger

Hobbies:Computers

Foods:Pizza

Colors:Blue and Purple

Doesn't like:Bullies and Insects

**Name:Emma Carson**

Parents:Dead

Silblings:One older brother-Bridge Carson

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Sapphire

Powers:Purple-New Tech City Ranger

**Name:Victoria Mcknight**

Mother-Kira Ford Mcknight

Father-Connor Mcknight

Silblings:Twin-Gregory

Powers:Silver-New Tech City Ranger

Hair:Yellow

Eyes:Blue

Hobbies:Practicing karate,dancing

Foods:Doesn't have one

Colors:Purple,Green and Silver

**Name:Lara Tate**

Parents:Dead

Silblings:Sky Tate

Eyes:Sapphire

Hair:Light Brown

Hobbies:Doesn't have one

Foods:Foreign drinks

Colors:Purple,Green and Aqua

**Name:Bethany Landors**

Parents:Dead

Silbling:Jack

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:red

Colors:Doesn't have one

Foods:Foreign drinks and foreign foods


	46. Chapter 46

Author's Note:

Just wanted to let you know,that Ariel is off to help the six kids with the difficult situation with the missing female rangers.

If your wondering about Miles-mother who is Ashley of the astro ranger team

Guess who Miles father is?

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Green

Mother:Ashley Hammond

Father:Unknown

Thanks to JeremyShane and RedRanger Belt for liking this story.

I still need to know which female ranger should die?


	47. Chapter 47

Figuring it out:Part I

Since no one told me,which female ranger should die in the story.

I will have to just write around that section a little.

Please,just go to my user name,there will be a poll asking you to pick one of the female names.

Back at the operation of the guardians,everyone was trying to figure where the female rangers were being kept

"This is hard,because Ariel and Emily are both gone"answered Courtney

"Besides of them can send messages"answered Darien

The other kids looked at him in the face

"Darien,Your a genuis"said Jory

Darien looking at them in a confused way

"What do you mean a genuis?"Darien

"My mother mention that Zhane and Andros have the same similar powers as their daughters"answered Miles

Who had calmed down a little bit

After that the remaining of his team mates,so as much threaten him

"I'm not even sure,they would do it"said Alexis

The others turned toward her in the face

"Don't you want to know where your mother is?"Jack

Not knowing about Alexis mother anyways

Alexis turned away from them,stormed passed everyone who was there,sitting or waiting on the news of the kids

"You shouldn't have asked that one Jack"said Iris

Answered Angrily,walking after her cousin

"What,Did I do something wrong?"Jack

Confused

"I guess you wouldn't know about Alexis mother then"said Darien

Everyone turning toward him,only those who didn't know

Bloom spoke up,she knew about all of the lost galaxy rangers,since she had met them one time

"Karone isn't Alexis mother"answered Bloom

Those who didn't know,looked at her in the face

"The reason I know,Because I met Alexis family at a mission that our parents were at"answered Bloom

Everyone looks over to Mike and Leo in the face

"Is that true,that Karone isn't Alexis mother?"Connor

"Yes"answered Leo

Peering outside of the operation


	48. Chapter 48

Figuring it out:Part II

Those who didn't know who Alexis mother was,stared at the others in the face

"What do you mean Karone isn't Alexis mother?"said Austin

Bloom was leaning against her father-Wesley Collins against the kitchen counter

It wasn't really her place to say about Alexis mother

Nicolas Myers and Nathaniel Grayson click their fingers together

"Wait,A minute if Kendrix was taken by whoever took the others female rangers"said Nicolas

"What happen to the yellow lost galaxy ranger?"Nathaniel

Wanting to know

Andros,Zhane,Darien,Bloom,Wesley,Leo,Violet and Mike looked at each other in the face

They all knew what happen to Alexis mother of course

They weren't sure what to say about

"Wait,Are you saying that she was Alexis mother?"Jory

Alexis and Iris Corbrett had returned from being outside

They could hear everything that was going on

"The lost galaxy ranger,was my mother if that's who you are talking about"said Alexis

Leaning against her father-Leo who was standing beside a wall

Almost everyone who didn't know,mouths were wide open of course

Angel Grove Kids turned to Bloom Collins in the face

"Why,Didn't you mention that to us the last time we saw each other?"Nicolas

Bloom punches the boys who were standing near each other with her fist

"Hey"said Aaron

"Why did you hit me for?"Austin

Hand on his head

"It wasn't my place to tell you about Alexis mother"said Bloom

Arms folded across her chest

"It's something she wouldn't bring up"answered Iris

Glaring at everyone in the face

"Uh,let's get back to the issue about our kids rescuing the others"answered Connor

Not really interested about Alexis mother anyways

"It's been over at least 8 hours,since they left the base"said Cole


	49. Chapter 49

Difficult Situation:Part I

Ariel had arrived to help the kids who were sent to rescue the female rangers

The others-meaning Emily,Gregory and Vince from the New Tech City,Violet and Annie from the angel grove team and Laura.

They already found two of the female rangers that they rescued

"We only found two of the female rangers rescued"answered Vince

"The others?"Ariel

"That's the problem we looked everywhere for the others"answered Annie

Ariel peering at the two rescued female rangers in the face

"Violet and Gregory go back to the base with these two"answered Emily

Peering at Violet and Gregory in the face

"Ok"answered Gregory

"Should we come back to help with the search?"Violet

Wondering

Them peering at Emily and Ariel in the face

"Yes"answered Ariel

Beaming the four of them out of the ugly place

"Let's hope they are ok"said Laura

They all had bookbags on their backs,and emergency rations incase something was going to happen to them

"Ariel,What are doing here in the first place?"Vince

"I sent her to come help us"answered Emily

Giving Vince a glare in the face

"Ok,I have no problem with that"said Vince

"Come on we need to find the others"answered Laura

Drinking some water of course.


	50. Chapter 50

Rescued:Part I

The others were waiting for their kids to show up,maybe with the others

"Do you think they might have not saved them in time?"Jamie

Peering at the others in the face

"No,our kids are strong"said Zhane

Who was sitting on the couch,with Andros

"There is something,we don't understand"said Nicolas

Peering at everyone in the face

"Nicolas is something on your mind?"Eric

Peering at his son in the face

"How come you guys never mention where Ariel and Emily mothers are?"Nicolas

Curious of course

Peering at Andros an Zhane in the face

Both of them weren't to sure how to tell the others that

Bloom smacks Nicolas in the back of the head

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS"Yelled Bloom

Giving the boys a look in the face

"Something has to be going on"said Cole

"It's already been 10 hours now"said Tori

Worried of course,of the others

Suddenly there were flashes of light that appeared in the basement

Everyone stop in what they were doing

Violet and Gregory appeared with two of the female rangers

Almost everyone raced toward them of course

"Where are the others?"Jory

Meaning the other kids

"They are still looking for the remaining female rangers"answered Gregory

"We reminds us we need to head back and help"answered Violet

They all heard a shout from some of the former rangers

"NO"Shouted Eric

Picking up Taylor who was hurt badly

Since she was one of the females that was rescued of course

"Here,Put Taylor here"answered Darien

Leading them to the medical bay area in the base.

Before anyone could do anything else

Iris and Alexis speakers went on

Everyone could hear everything going on with the rescue of the remaining rangers

"HEY"Shouted Vince

"COME BACK HERE"Yelled Annie

They could hear some fighting going on

"Uh,Oh"said Gregory

Peering at Violet in the face

"We shouldn't have left the others behind"answered Gregory

Gregory and Violet about to beamed out of the base to help their teammates

Everyone could still hear something going on

"OUCH"Shouted Laura

Chad and Carter were holding Ryan down on the chair he was sitting in

"NO"Shouted Ryan

The kids on the other side of the speakers couldn't hear what was going on the other side at the base

Then they heard Ariel and Emily voices over the speakers

"ABORTED"Shouted Emily

"RETREAT"Yelled Vince

Since Ariel was busy at the moment fighting some insects

"We can't just stand here"said Violet

Gregory and She about to go help the others out


	51. Chapter 51

Rescued:Part II

The other rangers teams were worried,since they were staying at the guardian headquarters in Silver Hills.

"We have to do something"said Vida

Pink mystic force

Not wanting to just sit and wait

"No"answered Aaron

"Why,One of your team mate is still there"said Will

The black operation overdrive said

"BECAUSE,MAYBE OUR LEADERS DON'T WANT US TO COME AND HELP THEM OUT"Yelled Austin

"Wait,Who are the leaders?"Lily

Since they the jungle fury team has never met any of the kids before

The kids looked at each other in the face

"It's usually Emily or Ariel on the guardian team"answered Iris

The other guardian team nodding their heads

"It's Lara who is the leader for the New Tech City Rangers"answered Bethany

"For the Angel Grove team we haven't decided yet"answered Bloom

Glaring at her team mates in the face

Alexis yells

"ENOUGH"Yelled Alexis

Everyone holding their hands over their ears

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL AT US"Demanded Miles

Giving Alexis a look in the face

"How,Is Eric doing?"Dax

"HOW DO YOU THINK MY DAD IS DOING?"Yelled Nicolas

Getting irrated at the other rangers in the face

"YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHOSE MISSING A FEMALE FROM THEIR TEAM"Yelled Bloom

Standing up quickly

"BOYS CAN NEVER LEARN CERTAIN THINGS"Yelled Choloe

"Hey"Shouted Jory and Austin

"Who was the other female that was rescued with Taylor?"Chip

"Alyssa"answered Violet

"The rest of her team mates are with her in the medical bay area"answered Kelsey

Who came toward them of course

"We have to do something"yelled Nathaniel

"We will,Nathaniel it just takes time"said Chad

"But,My sister and mother are there"answered Nathaniel

Turning toward the others in the face


	52. Chapter 52

Taylor and Alyssa:

All of the wildforce team were in the medical bay area.

They were worried about Taylor and Alyssa since they were rescued by the kids.

Alyssa wasn't in much bad shape as Taylor was through.

She only had a couple bruises on her shoulders.

As for Taylor she was unconscience for the moment

"I can't believe this"said Danny

Staring at Alyssa and Taylor in the face

"I don't understand why the rest of the females weren't taken?'Max

A little confused of course

"Because,the rest of the teams were sent here to the guardian headquarters"answered Tori

Who came into the medical bay are

"Did you guys find anything else out?"Danny

Tori shakes her head

"No,We don't have any more news for the moment"said Tori

Sighing

"How is Alyssa and Taylor doing?"Madison

Who came into the medical bay area also

"Taylor is still unconscience"answered Danny

Before anyone could say anything,Alyssa suddenly sits up from where she was

Looks at her team mates in the face

"It's great to see you again"said Alyssa

Who was hugging Danny and Max around the shoulders

Eric comes over to hug Alyssa,even through his girlfriend wasn't awake yet

"Eric,It's great to see you again too"said Alyssa

Hugging him around the shoulder

Peers over his shoulders,and sees Taylor pale form

Alyssa body starts to shake in Eric arms

"I'm so sorry"said Alyssa

Crying

"Alyssa,It's not your fault that you were taken"said Eric

Knowing it wasn't her fault,that they were taken by whoever did this to the females

That's when they heard shouting come from the others room

They all went to the room,where the others waiting for some more news of course

"What's happening?"Danny

The others looked up,and noticed Alyssa with them

"Alyssa,How are you feeling?"Aaron

Alyssa looks at her friend and teammates face

"I'm ok,just scared"said Alyssa

"What was the yelling about?"Max

Them wondering what was going on

"The kids yelling"said Tommy

Worried about his daughter,Violet who was pacing back and forth


	53. Chapter 53

Aruging:Part II

This chapter! Is for Redrangerbelt.

For reviewing most of the chapters in this story.

For any authors who want to be a character in the story. Let me know ok.

Redrangerbelt-Bloom Collins-Angel Grove Silver Ranger

Guardianranger-Ariel-Red Guardian Ranger

For those who didn't know,Taylor and Alyssa from the wildforce team have been rescued.

Also to let you know,Karone isn't Alexis mother,Maya is.

Now back to the new chapter.

"What is the yelling about?"Danny

"The kids yelling"said Tommy

Watching his daughter violet,pacing back and forth

Connor,Trent and Ethan watching Gregory pacing back and forth

The other kids were arguing among themselves of course

"WE SHOW OF WENT AND GONE TO HELP THEM"Yelled Jory

"YEAH"Answered Nathaniel

"YOUR NOT A RANGER,SO YOU DON'T COUNT"Answered Austin

Glaring at Annie's brother in the face

"I SHOULD BE,WHEN MY SISTER AND MOTHER LIVES ARE AT STAKE"Yelled Nathaniel

"ENOUGH"Yelled Emma

Getting pretty tired of the kids yelling at each other in the face

"WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO ARGUE AT EACH OTHER RIGHT NOW"Yelled Courtney

Worried about Ariel,Laura and Emily,both gone from their guardian team

"It's been over at least 16 hours,since Taylor and Alyssa been rescued"said T:J

Looking at the other adults in the face

"The kids will find the others in time"said Vida

Not quite sure about that answer

Suddenly there was a beeping noise that could be heard

Everyone frozed in what they were doing

They could hear something going on in the background of course

Adam,Rocky,Tommy,Jason,Carter and T:J had to hold down

Zhane,Ryan,Andros and Connor down from where they were sitting of course

"YOU BETTER TELL US WHERE THE OTHERS ARE?"Annie

Voice coming onto the speaker

Laughter could be heard,in the background

"OUCH,You will pay for that"answered Emily

"Anyone from the guardian team,we need you now"said Laura

Whispering

Know that Ariel couldn't move

The guardian rangers,disappearing in a flash of lights

"WHAT THE HELL"Yelled Miles and Jory

Both getting glares from the former rangers in the face

"Jory"said T:J

Giving his son a look in the face

"GIVE US A GOOD REASON,WHY THEY GO HELP THE OTHERS?"Victoria

Bloom get's into Victoria face

"MAYBE BECUASE,THEY HAVE MORE EXPERIENCE AS A RANGER THAN US"Yelled Bloom

Smacking her hand across the boys heads

"DOESN'T MATTER IF THE GUARDIANS HAVE MORE EXPERIENCE THAN US"Yelled Gregory

"I THOUGHT WE WERE ONLY SENDING TWO THEM EACH TEAM?"Yelled Nicolas

"Something must have happen to have more help"answered Madison

The kids looked at the adults in the face

"Besides,we only have Taylor and Alyssa that have been rescued"said Ronny


	54. Chapter 54

Guardians:Part I

The rest of the guardians showed up the place where the rest of the females and teammates where

Alexis and Iris were already to kick some booty

Darien was also ready to fight

All in their guardian ranger forms of course

Laura,Emily,Vince and Annie were surrounding Ariel and the other females in a circle

"Do you think it was ok to call for the others?"Annie

Not sure what the others would say

"We need help"said Vince

"To get outta here"answered Laura

Emily was checking on the conditions of the other rangers.

Shakes her head of course

"Emily,How are they doing?"Vince

"Dana not looking so good"answered Emily

Trying not to give Annie the bad news about her mother health

"It's ok,Emily I understand"said Annie

The others showed up

"What's up?"Darien

"We need your help with the others"said Vince

The other guardians going over the their teammates

Noticed the others forms

Each one grabbing one of the female rangers

"No,We shall form a circle around them"said Ariel

"Ariel,You should rest"said Emily

Worried about her cousin

Saw the looks,on Alexis and Iris face

Meaning-they noticed Maya with the rest of the females that were taken

"Mom?"Alexis

Shocked

So was Iris

"Guardians Unite"yelled Ariel

Joining the circle around the rest of the rangers of course

All the guardians were joining hands now.

Except Ariel,Something went off with the them joining hands of course.

She fell into an unconscience state on the ground


	55. Chapter 55

Guardian Base:Part I

Back at the place,where Ariel fell unconscience onto the ground. She made sure,that she would be found somewhere else. Instead of being captive of the monsters.

Back at the guardians headquarters everyone was pacing back and forth or having a shouting match of course.

"GIVE US ONE GOOD REASON,WHY THE GUARDIANS ARE BETTER THAN US"Yelled Nicolas

"YEAH"Answered Jory

Ingoring the look his father was giving him

"YEAH"Answered Miles

Gregory couldn't believe the way the angel grove kids were reacting

Whispered something to Violet who was watching her team bicker at each other

"I feel so sorry for you"said Gregory

Peering at Violet and Bloom in the face

"Well,We shall have to face the fact we are with them forever"answered Violet

"ALL OF YOU SHUT-UP"Yelled Bloom

Getting irrated at most of the kids

"WE ARE RANGERS,YOU SHOULD ALL GET ALONG WITH EACH OTHER"Yelled Bloom

"NOT YELL AT EACH OTHER"Answered Lara

"I WOULD YOU DON'T GIVE US ANY ORDERS"Yelled Jory,Miles and Nicolas said at once together

Before anyone could say anything else

There was a flash of lights appearing in front of them

The guardians appeared in front of them

With the rest of the female rangers in the circle

Everyone races toward them to help

But Alexis and Iris stop them from helping the rangers

"STOP"Yelled Alexis

Everyone frozed

"MOM"Yelled Nathaniel

Racing toward Dana who was hurt very badly

His sister Annie blocked him from getting closed to the othe females still there

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP GOOD"Yelled Courtney

Everyone looked at the guardians in the face

"While we were resucing the others,we found two others we didn't know about"answered Vince

The guardians walked away from who was hiding behind the others

Shocked looks

Mouths were open wide

"Maya"said Kelsey

Who has met the lost galaxy rangers before in a rescue mission

Kesley and the others girls took the remaining girls to the medical area.

Miles saw the look on the guys faces,when they saw Ashley form in front of him

"ASHLEY"Cried Miles

Hugging his mother

Ashley was already awake,since she wasn't hurt like the others were

"Miles,It's great to see you again"answered Ashley

Hugging her son, then she suddenly felt the others looking at her

Looked up from hugging her son of course

Saw her former teammates peering at her in the face

"ANDROS AND ZHANE"Said Ashley

A little surprised to see them again

After they were dating each other for awhile,then something happen.

Miles was helping his mother up

"Uncle T:J,would you mind helping me?'Miles

Giving T:J a look in the face

T:J helping Ashley up,and helping her to the medical area

Where some of the other rangers went to help in the medical bay area

The kids who were had helped with the mission,where being hugged by their parents or silblings

"Uh,Kids where's Ariel?"Hunter

Everyone else who was in the basement frozed

The guardian team looked at each other in the face

"She was with us,when we joined our hands together"said Laura

Who was sitting on the couch on Ryan's lap.

The guardians noticed the look on Andros,Xander,Zhane and Mack faces

All raced toward the computer room of course

"JASMINE"Yelled Emily

Who also had followed them in the computer room

The others overheard in what happen

"You don't think something happen to her?"Gregory

Peering at the others in the computer room


	56. Chapter 56

Forever Red:Author's Note

To Redrangerbelt and any other authors.

If you like reading and reviewing this story

Try my other power ranger stories ok

Mack's Daughter-Has 100 chapters

Just thought you would like to know,because it mainly has all of the rangers in it. Including the jungle fury team.

Next Generations 1-:Has 104 chapters now

Jason's Son

Next Generations 2

Next Generations 3

Next Generations 4

For the sake of their children


	57. Chapter 57

Forever Red:Information on Forever Red

Guardian Team Rangers:

Name:**Ariel**

Powers:Red

Father:Andros

Mother:Deceased-Unknown

Hair:Like her fathers

Eyes:Brown

**Name:Alexis Corbrett**

Powers:Purple

Mother:Maya-Disappeared

Father:Leo

Stepmother:Karone

Hair:Light Brown

Eyes:Sapphire

**Name:Courtney Taylor**

Powers:Black

Father:Zack Taylor

Hair:Black

Eyes:Green

Name:**Emily**

Powers:White

Father:Zhane

Hair:Silver

Eyes:Green

Name:**Darien**

Powers:Pink

Parents:Former rangers-Deceased

Hair:Black

Eyes:Green

**Name:Laura Mitchell**

Powers:Yellow

Father:Ryan

Hair:Light Brown

Eyes:Blue

**Name:Iris Corbrett**

Powers:Green

Mother:Kendrix

Father:Mike

Hair:Light Brown

Eyes:Green

**Angel Grove Rangers:**

**Name:Violet Oliver**

Power:Red

Father:Tommy

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Green

**Name:Austin Scott**

Powers:Red

Father:Jason

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Blue

**Name:Annie Grayson**

Powers:Green

Mother:Dana

Father:Carter

Silblings:Nathaniel

Hair:Yellow

Eyes:Blue

**Name:Aaron Evans**

Powers:Blue

Father:Cole

Hair:brown

Eyes:green

**Name:Jory Johnson**

Powers:Green

Father:T:J

Hair:Black

Eyes:Brown

**Name:Nicolas Myers**

Powers:Orange

Father:Eric

Stepmother:Taylor

Hair:Yellow

Eyes:Green

**Name:Bloom Collins**

Powers:Silver

Father:Wesley

Hair:Light Brown

Eyes:Sapphire

**Name:Jamie Desantoes**

Powers:Yellow

Father:Rocky

Hair:Black

Eyes:Green

**New Tech City Rangers:**

**Name:Miles Hammond**

Powers:Navy

Mother:Ashley

Father:Unknown

Hair:Light golden yellow

Eyes:Green

**Name:Gregory Mcknight**

Powers:Green

Silblings:Victoria-Silver

Mother:Kira

Father:Connor

Hair:Light golden brown

Eyes:Blue

**Name:Choloe James**

Powers:Yellow

Parents-Deceased

Silblings:Ethan

Hair:Black

Eyes:Brown

**Name:Vince Aston**

Powers:Pink

Father:Will

Hair:Black

Eyes:Brown

**Name:Emma Carson**

Powers:Purple

Parents:deceased

Silbling:Bridge

Hair:Light golden brown

Eyes:Green

**Name:Bethany Landors**

Eyes:Brown

Hair:Black

Parents-deceased

Silblings:Jack

Powers:Yellow

**Name:Lara Tate**

Powers:Red

Parents-Deceased

Silbling:Sky

Hair:Light golden yellow

Eyes:Sapphire


	58. Chapter 58

Ariel:Part I

Just to let you know that Ariel is form is unconscience at the moment.

Her body isn't at the place where the others were being kept

She made sure her body would be found,safe where the others could find her soon

Thanks for those who reviewed my story.

The others guardians know,that something happen to one of team mates.

Alexis and the rest of her family,are starting to the get the idea of Maya being one of those who were rescued.

Since Karone married her father Leo-the red lost galaxy ranger.

Everyone finding out about Ashley being Miles mother of course.

Maybe you can figure out who Miles father is?

Both Emily and Ariel mothers-aren't alive anymore

Just to let you know ok.

I'm hoping to get up to at least 80 chapters maybe.

Should I write a sequel to the story?

PLEASE READ MACK'S DAUGHTER!

It has at least 103 chapters in it.

Mostly has all of the rangers in the story.


	59. Chapter 59

Author's Note:

Just to make this story more interesting.

Rebecca Hartford and Ariel are going to be switching their minds to each other.

No! Andros isn't Miles father,sorry

Yes,All of the female rangers are rescued.

Surprised shocked for Leo,Alexis and the rest of the rangers. When Maya returns to her daughter's life now. Even through Karone is now married to Leo.

I'm still not sure which females rangers are going to be living at the moment

Alyssa and Ashley are the only ones who aren't serious hurt at the moment

Ashley doesn't want to tell who the father of her son is to anyone at the moment


	60. Chapter 60

Back at the Guardian Headquarters:Part III

Most of the rangers were getting worried of course,since Ariel body hasn't been found yet.

Most of the female rangers were in the medical bay area,helping their team mates and friends out

The guardians were getting worried

"We have to do something"said Iris

Pacing back and forth

"What are we going to do?"Annie

Even through she was some what worried about the rest of her family members.

Who were in the medical bay area with her mother Dana,one of the females that was rescued

"Our dads are working on finding Ariel"said Courtney

Worried about one of her leaders

Since her father Zack was helping on locating Ariel form of course.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING,THEN SITTING HERE"Yelled Nicolas

Bloom hits Nicolas on the head

"SHUT-UP"Yelled Bloom

Sighing

"Everyone is trying to locate Ariel"said Violet

Worried also

Since it's been over 9 hours since the females were rescued

"Ariel body could be anywhere"said Gregory

"Your not helping boys"answered Austin

Worried about Ariel and Emily

"Nicolas,Jory and Jamie why don't you boys go do something else where in the base"answered Alexis

Who came from downstairs of the guardian headquarters

"NO"Yelled Jory

"WHY,SHOULD WE LEAVE?"Jamie

"Alexis,How is your mother?"Bethany

Wondering

Since the others were kind of shocked to see Maya one of those being rescued

"Maya is still in a coma along with the others that were rescued"answered Alexis

Sighing


	61. Chapter 61

Rebecca:Part II

Rebecca woke up,noticed something was wrong at the moment of seeing where she was.

"That's strange,I should be at home in the medical bay area still"said Rebecca

Getting up and walking towards the sign she saw

Sign said

Welcome to Silver Hills

Rebecca remembered that some of the rangers-of her time were from silver hills.

Maybe if she contracted them,they could help her get home

Back at the guardian headquarters everyone was getting tired

It's been at least over 17 hours now,since Ariel disappeared from the rescue mission

Alyssa and Ashley wanted to help with the search

Miles was keeping close watch to his mother

"There's not much we can do now"said Danny

Giving Alyssa hot tea with honey

"Thanks"said Alyssa

"You guys should get some sleep"said T:J

Peering over to Andros and Zhane who were worried

Well,Zhane he was worried about his niece and daughter

Emily and Ariel well basically grew up together

Emily knew something was wrong,since she can sense certain things. She has similar powers like her father

So could Darien since his parents were the former rangers on the astro team


	62. Chapter 62

Rebecca:Part IV

Rebecca arrived at the silver guardians headquarters in silver hills.

Walked toward the building,but was stopped from going into the place

"Stop,State your business"said Doreen Wilson

"I'm here to see the Commander Wesley Collins and Myers on personal matters"said Rebecca

"They aren't here"said Alexander Smith

"Why,Are you Ariel the leader of the guardians?"said June Graham

Rebecca had no idea what they were talking about

"I'm sorry,I don't know who your talking about"said Rebecca

Not knowing that she was in Ariel form

Alexander,Doreen and June looked at each other in the face

"Commander Wesley Collins asked us silver guardian to keep watch if Ariel should come here to the headquarters"said Alexander

Remembering that Ariel been missing at least 17 hours

"We better alert Collins and Myers at once"said Doreen

"She might have hit her head and doesn't remember"said June

The 3 of them looked at each other in the face,back towards Rebecca standing there of course.

"Come with us"answered June

Rebecca follows them into a hummer

"Uh,We are we going?"Rebecca

"We are heading over the guardians headquarters"answered June

Alexander on his speaker ear phone alerting their commanders they had Ariel-or I should say Rebecca

At the guardian headquarters,everyone was dead tired

Emily told the other guardians to go get some sleep in their rooms

Some of them argued

"Emily,We want to stay up"said Iris

"You should be with your families"answered Emily

Who was on the couch,head leaning against Xander and Mack of the mystic force and operation overdrive team.

Alexis was about to say something

But Mike interrupted

"Alexis,You could used some sleep"said Mike

Alexis looked at her uncle in the face

Nods her head

Everyone was all about to go different directions,when Wesley and Eric gotten a call from their ear piece

"Ok"answered Eric

Leaving the family room,heads toward the front door entrance

Wesley was just standing there listening to what was going on of course

"Dad,What's wrong?"Bloom

Peering at her father in the face

Wesley walks to where Eric was standing in front of the entrance of the guardians headquarters

"Sure,I will let the others know at once"said Eric

Eric peers at Wesley in the face

"You got all of it,in what Alexander was telling us?"Eric

Peering at Wesley in the face

Wesley nods his head

Both of them heading back in the family room

"Eric and Wesley what is going on?"T:J

Wanting to know

"The silver guardians found Ariel"answered Eric

Everyone frozed in the directions they were heading towards

"Is Ariel ok?"Vince

"We don't know"said Eric

"Alexander wouldn't go to the details about that yet"said Wesley

"We are alerting you,because Alexander,Doreen and June are bringing Ariel here to the guardians headquarters"answered Eric

Sighing

"Eric Myers what is wrong?"Danny

Who was standing up

"There's more you should know,rangers"said Eric

Not quite sure what to tell them in the face

"It's good news right?"Darien

Before anyone could say anything,Alexander,Doreen and June came in the doorway entrance

"Hey"said June

"Uh,We have a slight situation"said Doreen

Not quite sure what to tell Andros,Zhane and the others

"I thought you said Ariel was with you?"Demanded Violet

"Uh,About Ariel"said Doreen

"WHERE THE HELL IS ARIEL?"Yelled the Guardians

Excusing themselves for swearing in front of everyone in the face

"OUTSIDE"Answered Alexander

Whispering something into Wesley Ear

Almost everyone races outside of the headquarters.

Rebecca hears sounds being heard,heading towards her of course

Looks up,and sees some of the rangers,from her time

"OH,MY GOD ARIEL WE THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPEN TO YOU"Yelled the guardians

The guardians surrounding Rebecca was backed up in her ranger stance

Everyone else just frozed in what they saw

Rebecca noticed all of the rangers of the teams standing there outside,staring at her in the face

"I remember some you rangers,but not all of you"said Rebecca

Staring at most of the rangers in the face

Thinking a moment

"Which one of you is the operation overdrive red ranger?"Rebecca

Knowing that her father was somewhere

Mack Hartford looked at the others in the face,stepped forward toward Ariel-Rebecca I mean

Rebecca turns toward Mack who had stepped away from his team mates

"Mack,I guess you don't remember me right?"Rebecca

Mack was confused

"I know your Ariel the daughter of the red space ranger"answered Connor

Connor of the dino thunder team of

Rebecca screams

"WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME THAT NAME?"YELLED REBECCA

Everyone confused

"Ariel,Sweetie what's wrong?"Andros

Trying to calm his daughter down,couldn't even get inside of her mind it was block off for some reason

Rebecca backs away from him,even through she knows him for some reason

"You've mistaken me for something else"said Rebecca

Everyone was confused of course

"Ariel,What are you talking about?"Austin

"I'm not Ariel of your time"said Rebecca

Emily knew something was wrong with her friend and cousin

"Ok,If your not Ariel,Who are you?"Jack

"I'm Rebecca Hartford the red spirit ranger of my time"answered Rebecca

Shocked on the rangers faces

"Wait,Did you say Hartford?"Dax

"Yes"answered Rebecca

The others looked at Mack in the face

"Mack,Why didn't you say you had a sister?"Will

Before Mack could say something

"That's because he doesn't have a sister in the first place"answered Rebecca

"If Mack doesn't have a sister,then why is your last name Hartford?"Madison

Rebecca wasn't sure how to tell them the shocking news

"We might want to talk about this somewhere else,not in public"answered Courtney

They were all down in the basement of the headquarters

"Look,You better tell us what's going on"said Ashley

Rebecca eyes flashed

Everyone jumped a little

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY MY LAST NAME IS HARTFORD SO BADLY?"YELLED REBECCA

"Yeah"answered Miles

"BECAUSE I'M MACK HARFORD DAUGHTER, REBECCA MARIA HARTFORD THE LEADER OF THE SPIRIT TEAM"Shouted Rebecca

Everyone taking the bad news

"If your the leader of a ranger team,where is your morpher?"Jory

Rebecca wrist appears in front of them,showing her morpher to the rangers

"Wow,That morpher is different than ours"said Iris

"How do we know you we can trust you?"Jack

"That morpher is different than ours"said Aaron

"Actually your looking at the person who had helped to designed the spirit morphers"answered Rebecca

Mouths were open wide

"Who helped you?"Dustin

Wondering

"You don't need to worry,this won't interrupt the timeline"answered Rebecca

Collasping on a couch in the basement

Mack could feel something strange from his girl

Sat down next to her on the couch

Andros sat across from Rebecca

"I was hoping that the timeforce rangers could help me to get back in my time"said Rebecca

Peering at Eric Myers and Wesley Collins in the face

"We shall try"answered Eric

"Whose on your ranger team,if you don't mind me asking?"Gregory

Rebecca eyes suddenly closed shut

"We might as well go to bed,since we don't know what tomorrow might bring for us"said Mike


	63. Chapter 63

Rebecca:Part VI

Fell asleep,when she had arrived in Ariel form

The others were shocked in the news that Rebecca had just informed them that night

It's now been at least 3 1/2 days,that Ariel and Rebecca had switched bodies on each other.

The others were disussing some things with each other

"I kind of wondered whose on Rebecca team back home?"Victoria

Wondering

"Maybe she doesn't want to tell us"said Bloom

Who had come downstairs a few minutes later

"Is she still asleep?"Jamie

Wondering

"I can't believe she didn't even know Andros"said Jory

"Guys,You have to understand that Rebecca might not remember anything"said Annie

Who was going to take some cocca to Rebecca-who is in Ariel body

"Annie,Where are you going with that?"Miles

Wondering

Annie looks up and peers at the others

Lara answers

"Annie,Is takening some hot drinks up to the gown-ups and Rebecca"answered Lara

At the mention of Rebecca name being mention

"So,She's awake?"Nicolas

Since he's been with father downstairs,since the females have been rescued

"Yes,But she doesn't remember some things"said Emma

"Maybe she will tell us whose on her team back home"said Aaron

"Boys,Don't push her"said Bethany

The kids heading toward the room,where Rebecca was staying with the operation overdrive rangers at the guardians headquarters. Meaning she was staying close to Mack Hartford her father-of her time.

Rebecca was sitting on the couch leaning against Mack chest. While the others were sitting in different places.

"Everyone,Here we brought you some hot cocca"said Lara

Passing out the cocca to everyone who was there

"Thanks"said Sydney

"Rebecca,You wouldn't mind telling us what happen before you came here in our time?"Connor

Rebecca cocca was in Mack's hand,because her hands were shaking

"Guys,Maybe we should wait"said Ronny

"No,It's ok"said Rebecca

Sitting up a bit

"Back in my time,my team of rangers is called the spirit team"."There is also space partol Delta in my time,that has rangers"."There was a fight going on between the cadets because they were mad,that I was misplacing a certain cadet,who was taking my place as a ranger on my team"said Rebecca

Sipping some cocca

"So what happen next?"Shane

"I ended up in a coma,because of their situation got out of hand"."Not only that,I brought Aunt Ronny back to from her unconscience state, and Elizabeth from her coma state"said Rebecca

Peering at them in the face

The Former B-Squad looked at each other in the face

"From being back Elizabeth since she was shot in the line of duty and engaged to Bridge Carson,I ended up in a coma"answered Rebecca

Sighing

Everyone mouths were wide open

Well some of their mouths were wide open at least

"I was in a coma,When Ariel and I switched places"answered Rebecca

Everyone frozed

"Wait,Your saying that our leader is in your body?"Iris

"Yes"answered Rebecca

Sighing

"But,I'm not sure why she and I ended in each others bodies"."I guess I can commuicate with her when I was asleep"said Rebecca

Sipping more cocca,leaning against Mack's chest more

"You wouldn't mind telling us whose's on your spirit team?"Nicolas

"Maybe,You shouldn't incase it's interrupts the timeline"said Violet

Emily answers,She knew the answered also

"It won't affect the timeline guys"answered Emily

Everyone looks at Rebecca in the face

"Ella Rose Bly-Daughter to Xander and Ronny Bly"."Thomas Thorn-Son to Chip and Vida Thorn"."Brianna Joyce Oliver-daughter to Tommy and Kimberly Oliver"."Sally Scott-daughter to Jason and Katherine Scott"."Briaget Carson-daughter to Bridge Carson of spd"."Lynn Landros-daughter to Jack Landors-of spd"."Daniel Russell-son to Madison and Nick Russell"."William Desantoes-son to Rocky and Aisha Desantoes"."Matthew Thomas adopted son to Karone and Zhane". answered Rebecca

Who had peered at those in the face

"Xander and Ronny got married?"Will

Speechless

"You didn't tell us what colors they are?"Jory

"The colors aren't important at the moment"said Rebecca

Yawning a little

"Rebecca,We can leave,if you want to get some rest"said Madison

Speechless,about being married to Nick and having kids with him

"Rachel and Meghan Thorn-Daughter to Chip and Vida"."Destiny daughter to RJ of the jungle fury team"."Theodore Scott-son to Jason Scott"."Jeremy Tate son to and Commander Sky Tate of spd,and leader of the spirit and spd teams"answered Rebecca

The former B-Squad looking at each other in the face


	64. Chapter 64

Where:Part I

Rebecca who still in Ariel's Form,got up from where she was sitting on Mack's Lap.

Everyone was still taking the news,of being told about her team back in her own time.

Mack,Zhane and Andros were still watching Rebecca closely.

"Wow"said Jamie

"Cool"said Nick and Chip at once

Both getting smacks across their heads

From the others in the basement of the guardians headquarters

"Hey,What was that for?"Chip

Glaring at whoever smacked them in the head

"That the fact,you have kids"answered Miles

"You didn't have to hit the mystic force team in the head"said Bloom

Standing up quickly

"They deserve it"answered Miles

"Why?"Violet

Who had also stood up,facing the boys in the face

"MILES ANDREW ZHANE HAMMOND"Yelled T:J

T:J Johnson glaring at Miles in the face

Miles looking at T:J in the face.

"It won't work Miles,even through Ashley is getting some what better from the rescue"answered T:J

Knowing that Ashley was Miles mother

"Wait,What does Ashley have to do with Miles?"Darien

Wanting to know

"Ashley Hammond is Miles mother"answered Jory

Surprised looks where look upon the others in the face

"Everyone,We still need to know where Ariel is"said Madison

Everyone looking over to Rebecca,Who had gotten up from the couch.


	65. Chapter 65

Rebecca:Part VIII

Everyone was still talking in the basement of the guardians headquarters.

"So,We still need to figure out where Ariel is"said Eric

Who had come from visiting his fiance from the medical bay area

"How is Taylor doing?"Maya

Who had gotten to know her daughter-Alexis better. Was happy for her husband Leo-to find someone to love again.

Iris wasn't too thrilled to see Maya,because she didn't want Alexis to be unhappy with the love of her stepmother-karone and father-Leo happy to together.

"Taylor did awake up a few minutes ago"answered Annie

Who had gone to see her family members with her mother-who was still in critical condition of course

Annie sits by her cousins on the couch of the basement

Rebecca who had quickly got up,from where she was sitting with Mack and Andros on the couch

"Rebecca,Is something wrong?"Bloom

Peering at Rebecca in the face

Rebecca,Didn't even hear her ask the question at all

"EARTH TO REBECCA HARTFROD"Yelled Miles

Standing up

Getting smack on the butt this time

Miles glared at the person who had smacked him on the butt

Frozed at the person,who had hit him

"MILES ANDREW ZHANE HAMMOND,SHUT THE HELL-UP"Yelled Connor

Getting irrated

Connor get's smacked across the head

"Dad,No hitting"said Gregory

Worried about friends leader,who was somewhere else

"Sorry"answered Connor

Sitting down

Suddenly they all frozed,when Rebecca disappeared in a flash of lights

"WHAT THE HELL"Shouted the Will and Jack at once

Both getting smacks on the head


	66. Chapter 66

Face to Face:Part I

Almost everyone at the guardian headquarters were getting restless.

In search of Rebecca who had disappeared all sudden

"Great,Now we have to find Rebecca"answered Blake

Worried

"Why,Do we even bothered finding her?"Nathaniel

Getting strange looks in the face

"Nathaniel Gregory Grayson"Yelled Iris

About to punch him in the face

"Why are you yelling at me?"Nathaniel

Giving a look at the guardians in the face

"Because,Your acting like a brat"shouted the rest of the guardians

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY MOM"Shouted Nathaniel

Since Dana Mitchell Grayson was still in critical conditions

"YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHOSE MOM OR GIRLFRIEND IS IN CRICTICAL CONDITION"Yelled Bloom

Getting irrated

"WELL,YOU DON'T COUNT"Yelled Nathaniel

Since Bloom doesn't have a mother to begin with

That did it for Bloom,Who was about to punch Nathaniel in the face

"Bloom,Don't he's not worth getting punch right now"answered Violet

Glaring at Nathaniel in the face

"Your luck your dad and uncle aren't here right now"said Austin

Since both Ryan and Carter were visiting Dana in the medical bay area.

Everyone frozed,when they heard a shout

"YES"Shouted the dino thunder ranger team

Everyone looked over to them in the face

"WE FOUND THE TRACER ON REBECCA'S MORPHER"Shouted Choloe

Telling everyone in the basement

"Let's go then"said Aaron

Wanting to find Rebecca and Ariel

"Wait,A minute that's strange"said Rose

"What's strange?"Madison

"The computer is showing more than one signal"answered Kimberly

All peering at the computer screen

Everyone looking at each other in the face

"You don't think,Ariel might have found a way back here?"Courtney

Wondering

"We shall find out when we get there"answered Victoria

Everyone in their ranger forms


	67. Chapter 67

Two Rangers: Part I

Rebecca's team of rangers,and their parents and friends were watching in what was going on

"WOULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHY THERE ARE TWO RED RANGERS?"Demanded Micheal

Micheal is the son of Adam who is the green and black ranger.

Also is cadet at spd

"Well one of them has to be Rebecca"answered Brianna

Peering at the two red rangers

"Come on,we need to help them"shouted Violet

Coming over to help Ariel-who was in Rebecca form,fighting one of the monsters

"Wait,A minute we have 3 red rangers now"said Carolyn

Carolyn Johnson daughter to one of the rangers at spd

"We already know that Rebecca is one of the red rangers"said Mary-Kate

Daughter to Connor and Tori Mcknight of the dino thunder ranger team

"One of them is Violet Oliver,daughter to Tommy Oliver"answered Iris

The rest of the guardians,their parents and fellow rangers rushing toward the battle

"OUCH"Yelled Ariel-still in Rebecca form

"SPIRIT RED CRYSTAL"Yelled Rebecca

Destorying one of the monsters into pieces

Before any of on the other teams could help their leaders out

"We know which one is Rebecca"answered Bridget

Pointing to Rebecca ranger form that is different than Violet's and Ariel ranger form

Since Rebecca ranger form,doesn't have a skirt

"But,Why are they still in each other bodies?"Wes

Wondering

"That's something I would like to know too"answered Kimberly

Trying not to stare at the other Tommy-who was on the forever red side

"Tommy,Why didn't you say you had another daughter?"Rocky

Staring at Violet,who had de-morphed

"I don't have another child"answered both Tommy's from the two different teams

That's when all of the rangers frozed,and looked at each other in the face

"HELLO"Answered the mystic force team-on the forever red timeline

Peering at Xander,Vida,Madison,Chip and Nick in the face

Then the others standing next to their friends

"RED GUARDIAN CRYSTAL POWER BATTLE SWORD"Yelled Ariel

"SPIRIT RED CRYSTAL BATTLIZER"Yelled Rebecca

"YEAH,GO ARIEL"Shouted Violet

Who wasn't morphed,from getting hit

Leaning on her father-Tommy on the forever red

Both Zhane,Andros and Mack were trying to help their kids out in the battle with the monsters

"DON'T"Shouted Ariel

Still in Rebecca's form

The five of them frozing,wanting to help the battle

"Rebecca,I just want to help"said Mack from the forever red timeline said

"DON'T,BECAUSE YOU WILL GET IN THE WAY"Answered Bloom

Helping the girls out

"Ariel"said both Andros from the teams

Staring at their daughters


	68. Chapter 68

Forever Red:-Author's Note

Just thought I would give you authors an update.

Which character you are ok.

Redrangerbelt-Bloom Collins-Silver-Father is Commander Wesley Collins-of the silver guardians and timeforce red ranger

Guardianranger-Is Red-Maria Bradley-in Next Generations-1-Adopted daughter to Hunter Bradley-crimison on the ninja storm ranger team. Daughter to the first red ranger-Jason Scott-Ariel-In Forever Red-Red ranger-daughter to Andros red ranger for the space team

Timberwolfoperations-unknown

QueenCaspian 10-Rebecca Hartford or Brianna Joyce Oliver

Aims5-Violet Oliver-Daughter to Tommy Oliver-rainbow ranger,is the red ranger in forever team than Ariel and Austin Scott.

Let me know,if there are others you want to be?


	69. Chapter 69

Two Rangers:Part II

Both set of rangers stared at each other in the face

Both Ariel and Rebecca were still in each other forms

"HI"Answered Xander

Waving from the forever red side

To the others standing there

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON,WHY XANDER AND RONNY ARE TOGETHER"Bellowed Will on the forever red side

Getting smacked on the head

"WILL ASTON,SHUT-UP"Yelled The timeforce rangers

Wesley going over to help his daughter,fighting one of the monsters

Will Aston from the other side,was about to say something

"Will,If you don't have anything to say nice,don't bother saying it"said Thomas

"You must be our son then?"said Chip

Peering at his son,Thomas on the spirit team

Thomas peering at the other mystic force team

"Yes"answered Thomas

"Enough,Talking we need to get in there to help"answered Micheal

Already in his spd ranger form

"Micheal,They don't want our help"said Mary-Kate

Who was also in her spd ranger form

Ariel and Rebecca were fighting another monster separate

"Ariel"said Andros

Sending her some kind telepathic message

"OUCH"Yelled Rebecca

Getting slammed against the ground

Ariel turns towards the monster

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT"Yelled Ariel

Rushing really fast at one of the monsters-slashing it into pieces

"Rebecca"answered both Mack's on the different teams

Either team,noticing that Ariel and Rebecca were back into their own bodies now

Both Mack's on the different teams,raced over to Rebecca ranger form

Who had gotten slammed against the tree

"Rebecca,Please wake-up"shouted Sally

Who was kneeling beside her leader

"Purple Spirit bazzling arrows"shouted Ella

Blasting the rest of the monsters standing there


	70. Chapter 70

Different:Part I

Sorry! I haven't written for awhile. I've been busy updating my other stories.

Plus been busy with work and getting therpy.

Both Rebecca and Ariel have return to their normal selves now

At the moment on Rebecca team,they are in for a shocked of course

"REBECCA,PLEASE WAKE UP"Yelled Sally

Sally-the daughter to Jason-first red ranger.

Sitting next to her leader on the ground

"Wait,A minute how do you know that's Rebecca and not Ariel?"Connor

Ariel slowly walks over to where Rebecca is

From where she got slammed against a tree

"Would Rebecca be wearing her own spirit and spd ranger on her wrist?"Ariel

Whose arms were folded across her chest

Everyone looking at Rebecca's wrist

Showing her own morphers

"But,How can that be?"Micheal

Ariel was about to say something,but got interrupted

"I remember Rebecca showing us her morphers on your wrist"said Bloom

Peering at the others in the face


	71. Chapter 71

Returning:Part I

"Wait,How do we know your telling the truth?"Demanded Miles

Arms folded across his chest

"Look,Again at wrist"said Violet

Pointing to Rebecca's morphers on her wrist

Everyone peering at Rebecca's wrist

They had brought both girls-to the headquarters of the hartford mansion

For safety

"When Rebecca and Ariel switched bodies,they had different morphers on each other wrists"said Ella

Explaining

"That doesn't prove anything"said Daniel

"As I recalled,Rebecca called her ranger powers out when she was in Ariel's form"answered Bloom

Glaring at her fellow team mates in the face

"Ariel,Wouldn't know Rebecca powers"answered Bethany

"Plus Ariel showed us her morpher when she was in our leader's form"answered Lynn

"The same with Rebecca showing us her morphers"said Emily

"How is Rebecca doing?"Annie

Wondering

"She hasn't woken up since getting slammed against the tree"answered Ronny

"None of this would have happen if they didn't switched forms"yelled Thomas

"We couldn't stop it from happening"said Emma

"WE COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING"Shouted the boys on the both teams

"Look,We don't know why they switched bodies for a reason"said Courtney

Ariel was thinking for a moment

She was sitting against her father-Andros on the forever red team

Downstairs in the basement of the medical bay area

Rebecca was sending some kind of message through her mind

Mack was holding on to her-not letting go of course


	72. Chapter 72

Author's Note:

Just to let you know what's going on forever red story

The kids in the forever red story,now meet the rangers and their kids in Mack's Daughter Story.

Understanding why their leaders switched minds with each other

What's happening in Mack's Daughter

You will see,by reading the story

In Forever Red Story,Ariel is back in her form

While everyone else is worried,about Rebecca at the moment

Sorry!If this chapter is short.

Don't worry none of the rangers meeting the rangers in the other won't affect their timeline.


	73. Chapter 73

Trance:Part II

Ariel heading toward the downstairs of the basement of the Hartford mansion.

Doesn't even hear anyone following her at the moment

Emily follows her cousin to the basement

Everyone else follows to the basement

"Emily,Do you know what's going on?"Darien

Sending a message

Emily at first doesn't hear the question being asked

"EMILY,WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"Shouted the boys on the forever red

Emily,turns and glares at the boys in the face

"If you boys were patient enough you would understand what's wrong in the first place"answered Hannah

Glaring at the boys in the face

"First of all,Your not even a ranger Hannah"answered Thomas

Getting a look by both teams of the mystic force.


	74. Chapter 74

Trance:Part II

Most of the rangers were in the basement now.

Ariel was still sort of in a trance

"Ariel,What's going on?"Karone

Worried about her niece of course

Ariel slowly walking toward the medical bay area

Everyone else following her to the room

Some of the rangers were in the medical bay area

Mack was still holding hands with his daughter

He looked up,when Ariel came walking towards them

Before he could say anything,his team mates said something instead

"Ariel,There hasn't been any changes with Rebecca"said Dax

Ariel just still was in a trance,hasn't said anything to them

"Ariel,What the hell is going on?"shouted Miles,Gregory and Vince of the New Tech City Kids on the forever red timeline

The Operation overdrive looked at the others standing outside of the medical bay area

"Uh,Would someone explain what's going on here?"Rose

"That's something we would like to know to"said Sky

From the forever red side

"Uh,You mean you don't know?"Sally

Peering at the others on the forever red side

"No,If we did wouldn't you know"answered Vince

Getting smack against the head,by his father-Will Aston on the forever red

"VINCE MACKENZIE ASTON"Shouted Will

Vince backing slowly away from his father

"EVERYONE SHUT-UP"Yelled Ella

Everyone looked over to her in the face

Ella,Emily and Ariel forms were glowing

Mouths were wide open


	75. Chapter 75

Changing:Part II

"Hey, Who turned off the light?"said voices being heard in the basement of the Hartford Mansion

"No, One turned off the lights"said a voice

Flashes of lights disappearing

Mouths were wide open

Standing there was Emily,Ella,Destiny,Hannah,Bridget,Ariel and Alexis surrounding Rebecca.

Who was staring at them in the face

Rebecca wasn't in her ranger form through. She was dressed different as were the ones beside her

"WOULD SOMEBODY EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?"said Miles

Confused and in shocked of course

Emily,Alexis and Ariel eyes glowed

Making everyone else sort of confused in what happen a couple minutes before

Suddenly Rebecca,Bridget,Hannah and Destiny collasped onto the floor

Mack,Ronny,Bridge,Hunter,and Lily catching the girls in time

"No,I can't lose you again"said Mack

Holding Rebecca in his arms

"I remember when Tommy eyes were glowing back in our days as rangers"answered Rocky

Glaring at the others in the face

"Means he was either evil or brainwash"answered Jason

"NO,Emily would never do that"exclaimed Zhane shocked in hearing the news

Xander,Casey and Elizabeth were also hear their love ones

It was Ella who spoked up

Since she was the one who didn't passed out

"Uncle Mack,It's ok"answered Ella turning toward everyone in the face.

"What do you mean by that?"said Ashley

Wondering

"Ariel,Emily and Alexis they aren't turning against you at all"said Ella turning towards everyone in the basement area.

"How would you know this?"said Ashley

"Because,I didn't turn against my parents or my team when it happen to me before"answered Ella angrily.

Brianna and Sally stepping forward

"Yes,We believe Ella"said Sally


	76. Chapter 76

Anger:Part I

Some of the former rangers were shocked of course.

Ella,Brianna and Sally stood before Ashley on the forever red team. Arms were across their chest,they were leaning against their parents.

Lynn was trying to get her friend awake

"Uncle Bridge,Is Bridget going to be ok?"said Lynn worried about her friend and cousin in the face.

"I believe the girls are ok,they only passed out"answered Emily

Who was sitting on Zhane's lap,drinking some water

Alexis was leaning against her father and uncle

Ariel was standing up angrily

She said something in which made,Miles pissed off

"I would you Yellow space ranger,shut-up"said Ariel yelling

"Don't you tell my mother to shut-up"said Miles glaring at Ariel in the face

Leo,Mike and some of the male rangers,overheard Ariel groaning

"Ariel,Are you ok?"said Wesley, worried of course

"I'm fine, Uncle Wesley"answered Ariel

Peering at the other girls in the face

Ariel slowly walking out of the room,in the basement

"Just great, Look what you did"yelled Alexis

Leaning over Miles in an angry way

Who was also leaning against her father and uncle at on the floor

In a few minutes the other girls woke up,in their parents arm

"Wait,Where did Ariel go?"Destiny wondering where she off too

Rebecca was sort of leaning against Mack's body on the couch they were sitting at

"She left the room"answered Brianna,worried of course

Rebecca slowly get's up from where she is sitting of course

Mack also get's up too,worried about his daughter of course

"Mack,It's ok I'm just going to be in the next room"answered Rebecca because she could feel Ariel's gift somewhere else in the mansion


	77. Chapter 77

Author's Note:

Just thought I would let you know, What's happening so far in this story.

The Forever Red Rangers and their kids are still in Mack's Daughter's story so far.

Rebecca and Ariel are both in their normal forms now.

Both of them can't stand Ashley or Miles at the moment.

As for Hannah,Destiny,Bridget and the other girls, they will get stronger powers now.

There will be secrets that will be told

As for Rebecca not sure if she will remain as a ranger through.

As for Elizabeth who was brought back from her come like state. Well she is pregnant with a child. Yes! It's Bridge Carson child. That's the reason why she didn't die.

Jason is no longer married to his wife Katherine Hillard.


	78. Chapter 78

Forever Red:Gift-Part I

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW,ARIEL AND REBECCA ARE BACK IN THEIR REGUALAR FORMS NOW. AS FOR THE GIRLS THAT MADE THE LIGHTS GO OUT THEY ARE FINE ALSO.

THEY WILL HAVE STRONGER POWERS NOW,THAT THEY CHANGED. WHY! BECAUSE HANNAH,BRIDGET AND DESTINY WERE TAKEN OVER BY THEIR MINDS. WHEN REBECCA WAS IN A COMA AT THE SPACE PATROL DELTA.

Now! Is the continue story on what's happening now.

The forever red team of rangers and their parents are still in Mack's Daughter story.

Mack watched his daughter leave the basement room for a moment.

Mack sighs to himself, in which his team mates can hear him. Plus the others rangers too

"Mack,Rebecca will be ok"answered Ashley not knowing everything yet

Mack turns toward her in the face. But Elizabeth said somethings before he could.

"WHO THE HELL THINK YOU ARE?"Shouted Elizabeth who was sitting on Bridge's lap in the meanwhile.

The rest of the rangers were shocked, saw the look on Ashley face

Miles was about to say something,except Bloom kick him in the private part

"I WOULD YOU MILES ANDREW ZHANE, SHUT-UP"Yelled Bloom kicking Miles in the groin

Miles bending over on the ground, holding his stomach

Ashley runs toward her son

"Give, Me a reason why you did that?"Demanded Ashley


	79. Chapter 79

Forever Red:Leaving-Part I

Rebecca found Ariel standing, peering in the backyard of the hartford mansion.

"Ariel, Is something wrong?"asked Rebecca wondering.

"Maybe it's best that my friends, family and I leave this timeline"answered Ariel.

"Yeah, I noticed that some of the former rangers are rude"answered Emily who came into the yard. Emily putting her hand on Ariel's shoulder.

"I shall agree with that too"answered Rebecca.

"What are we going to tell them rangers?'asked Courtney who came walking into the yard. Followed by the rest of the Guardians.

"That we are not wanted here in the timeline"answered Ariel glaring at her guardians in the face.

"Ok, They are in the family room of the house"answered Darien letting his leader know.

"What about the other kids?"asked Laura wondering.

"They too shall leave also"answered Emily speaking up for her cousin sake.

"Rebecca, Hope everything works out for you later in the future"answered Ariel peering at Rebecca in the face.

"Thanks"answered Rebecca.


	80. Chapter 80

Leaving:Part II

Just wanted to let you know, I've finally finished forever red story.

Hope you read the other forever red stories and other power rangers stories too.

Thanks! For all of the reviews to those who read this story.

Mack's Daughter will eventually come to an end I hope. There will be a sequel to that story, I hope.

Everyone peered up in the living room. When Ariel and the guardians appeared with Rebecca following closely behind them.

"Everyone, Ariel has something she would like to say to you"said Rebecca.

Who was leaning against the pool table.

Everyone peers at Ariel in the face

"Just wanted to let you know, thanks for everything that's been going on the last week"answered Ariel sighing.

"Ariel, Is something wrong?"asked Austin wanting to know.

"We are heading home"answered Emily answering for her cousin.

"What!"exclaimed Jory and Nicholas both shocked of course.

"It's time we head to our home, so we can protect our time"answered Ariel.

"Ok"answered Austin.

5 hours later, the guardians and their families, Angel Grove Rangers and their families and New Tech City Kids and their families all returned to their own timeline now.

Man, It's great to be home again"answered Gregory.


End file.
